Just to be With You
by brachan90
Summary: As Merry is about to come of age, he meets the sister of one of his close friends, and finds himself falling deeply in love (MerryEstella pairing). COMPLETE
1. The Coming of Age

Just to be With You

A/N: This is my Merry and Estella Bolger fic. Despite Pippin being my absolute favourite character of _The Lord of the Rings_, it would be impossible for me to even try to write a Pippin and Diamond story, since I have read two of the most beautiful epics concerning this couple and would be completely unable to compete (_Holbytla_ by Auma, and _Peregrin and Diamond_ by Pearl Took). Even if I did try, I'm sure I'd end up copying at least one of them at some point. Merry is actually my second favourite character (along with half the other characters), and I haven't read all that many stories deeply involving he and Estella, so I thought I would be better at trying my hand at that. 

The timeline of this story will range a fair bit. It starts at the time of Merry's coming of age, and will continue through the years of the Occupation of the Shire, the Year of Plenty to some years later (haven't decided precisely when yet). I do try to stay as close to the works of Tolkien as possible, but if you do find any striking deviations, please let me know (but in the nicest possible way!). And now onto the story…

"It's enough for this restless warrior

_Just to be with you"_

_                              - Tim Rice, "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"_

1: The Coming of Age

In the April of 1415 it was announced that the Brandybucks would be holding a grand party for the coming of age to the son and heir of the Master of Brandy Hall, Meriadoc Brandybuck. Many of the hobbits of the West Farthing snorted in disgust at this.

"Remember what happened last time those Brandybucks came to a party?" they said, for many of them blamed the family for the strange disappearance of Bilbo Baggins, a completely unfair and untrue accusation. 

The Brandybucks hardly cared, of course, for most of the people who thought this were not to be invited. The party would be for the family and close friends of Merry and a select few families who lived near to Brandy Hall. Being their only son, Merry was quite spoilt by his parents, and they left the guest list for him to decide. He, in turn, had enlisted the help of his cousin, Berilac, or Berry, as he was better known, to assist in the decisions.

Though Merry and Berry were first cousins, Berry was not as close to Merry as Pippin was. During their youth, Berry's father, Merimac, had refused to allow Berry to see his cousin at all. As the youngest son of Old Rory, Merimac was intensely jealous of Saradoc, the eldest son and heir. His jealousy had turned to dislike when Merry was born, for Merimac secretly hoped that Saradoc would be without and heir and the title of Master would fall to him when his brother died. Berry, was thus, forbidden to spend any time at all with his younger cousin. 

It had taken a near-death experience for Merimac to realise the foolishness of his ways. While riding in the fields of Buckland, Merimac's horse was startled and bolted. Merimac was thrown from the beast and into a tree, hitting his head. It was Saradoc who found him and nursed him back to health. When he finally came to, Merimac apologized for his actions and was forgiven. Merry and Berry were finally allowed to meet and form the bond that cousins should. But it remained only the bond of cousins, not the bond of brothers that existed between Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

"You are inviting the Thain and his family, are you not?" Berry asked, almost hesitantly. 

"Oh, no, not at all," Merry replied, sarcastically. "Pippin is just like a brother to me, and Pervinca like a sister, but I do not think I shall invite them to my birthday. Why would I do something like that?"

"There's no need to be rude, Merry. I was just asking."

"And why would you want to know about that?" Merry grinned at his cousin. "It wouldn't have anything to do with wanting to see one of my pretty cousins, would it, Berry? You do know that Pervinca is to be betrothed to Everard Took?"

"Oh, I'm completely over her!" Berry declared. "I only have eyes for Pimpernel now. Never will I ever see anything as beautiful as her."

Merry snickered. This was not the first time that he had heard Berry declare his undying love for a hobbitess. Angelica Baggins had been the first, a very lovely, but rather conceited young lass. Pervinca had followed, but Merry had sensed Berry's affections had been waning since Pervinca started to show an interest in Everard. And now it seemed Berry had fallen for Pervinca's older sister. Merry could hardly blame Berry for falling for any of the Took sisters – they were all very fair, almost as pretty as Rose Cotton, widely known to be the fairest lass in the whole Shire. Pearl and Pimpernel, the eldest sisters, had once been dull and silly, in Merry and Pippin's opinions, and they were often quite horrid to Pervinca. But they had grown up a lot in the past few years, especially since they came of age. Pearl was married now, but Pimpernel was not, though she had more than a few suitors. 

"Well, good luck to you cousin," Merry said. "Would you like me to put in a good word in for you to my lovely cousin?"

"Would you really, Merry? That would be wonderful!"

Merry shook hands with Berry to make it a deal, then returned to his list. There were a great many Brandybucks and Tooks, several Bagginses, one or two Boffins, a Gamgee and one Bolger family. Merry stopped at the Bolgers. Fredegar was one of his closest friends (aside from Frodo and Peregrin), but Fredegar's younger sister Estella was known to decline every invitation she received. She seemed to detest social events of any kind. Merry wondered if it was worth even inviting her, but then realised this was terribly rude. He was sure that she would feel disliked if he did not invite her.

"There aren't enough lasses on that list, Merry," Berry stated, peering over his cousin's shoulder to read the list.

"What do you mean?" Merry asked. "And why would you care anyway? I already promised that I would talk to Pim about you. Do you want me to speak to _all_ of my female cousins about you? Are you trying to set up your own little harem?"

"I didn't mean for me, dear cousin. I meant lasses for you. You are coming of age after all, it's time to start thinking about settling down."

Merry screwed up his nose. He was getting quite sick of all this talk about "settling down". It was true that the Coming of Age was the time at which many hobbits chose a wife and started a family, but it was not uncommon to wait several years to do this. Saradoc had been thirty-eight when he started courting Esmeralda Took, and they had not married until he was forty. Merry was certainly not ready to begin life as a family-hobbit. Some probably would have blamed his close relationship with his young cousin Peregrin for that. Others would have blamed it upon spending too much time with Frodo (and Bilbo, before he left), who was a perennial bachelor.

"Do you really think I wish to spend my party being presented with hundreds of silly lasses? I will settle down when I choose to!"

"If you say so, cousin," Berry sighed. "But don't complain to me when you do decide that it is time, and all the good lasses have been taken."

* * * * * *

The first of the guests arrived two days later, despite the party still being a week away. The family of the newly declared Thain would have spent the time of Merry's birthday in Buckland, whether there was a party or not. Merry was Paladin and Eglantine's only nephew and they spoiled him almost as much as his parents did. 

Crickhollow had been set up for their stay in Buckland, since Brandy Hall was already over crowded with Brandybucks. The Tooks were to share the cosy guesthouse with Frodo Baggins and the Bolger family, both of whom would be arriving in the next few days.

Since he had been excused from too much organisation for his party, Merry was able to spend much of his time at Crickhollow with some of his favourite cousins. Pearl had been unable to come, since she was heavily pregnant with her second child to Orlando Burrows. But Pippin, Pervinca and Pimpernel were more than happy to see their cousin again. 

Pippin had greeted Merry with a huge hug when they had arrived. "So, Merry, how does it feel to be old?"

"He's not 'old' yet, Peregrin," Pimpernel said with a smile. She had come of age several years previously. "He has a week yet to be irresponsible and immature with you."

A cough from the shadows that sounded a lot like Berilac Brandybuck reminded Merry of his promise. "Oh, Pimpernel, would you mind if I had a quiet word with you."

And with that, he led his cousin away, speaking quietly to her. Pervinca and Pippin were left to ponder what in the world Merry would have to talk to Pimpernel about.

Whatever Merry had said seemed to have fulfilled his promise, for the next day, Pimpernel had excused herself from having a picnic with her brother, sister and cousin. She stated that she had promised to spend some time with Berilac, and not without blushing ever so slightly. Paladin looked at Merry suspiciously when the young Brandybuck snickered, but Merry put on his best innocent expression.

"What was that all about?" Pippin demanded, when he, Pervinca and Merry had found a pleasant spot for their picnic. 

"What?" Merry asked, still feigning innocence.

"Don't pretend that you know nothing, Meriadoc," Pervinca warned. "I know Pim's strange behaviour has something to do with whatever you discussed with her yesterday."

Merry gave in. "My cousin Berilac has taken a fancy for Pimpernel."

"I thought he liked Pervinca," Pippin said, and Pervinca kicked him.

"He did, but since she's with Everard now, he's moved onto Pimpernel."

"She's older than him."

"Yes, I know, but only by a few months. Besides, it's not completely unheard of for a hobbit to choose a wife that is older than him. My mother is a good four years older than my father."

"I suppose so." Pippin grinned. "I say, won't it be funny if Pim does marry Berry. She'll be Pimpernel Brandybuck!"

"And just what's funny about that?" Merry huffed. "We Brandybucks are one of the most respectable families in the Shire!"

"Of course you are, Merry," Pervinca laughed. "Almost as respectable as we Tooks, and let's not even start on those Bagginses…"

"Oh, please do start on the Bagginses, Pervinca," a voice said from behind them. The three hobbits turned to see Frodo Baggins standing behind them, grinning broadly. "I certainly hope you didn't have anything horrid to say about my family, dear cousin Pervinca."

Pervinca returned his grin. "No, not at all, cousin Frodo. I mean, despite the way they seem to run off, and their strange resistance to aging, not to mention their uncanny wealth, what at all could be wrong with them?"

"Watch it, Pervinca. I know more about _your_ family than you do, and you would not appreciate many of the things I might have to tell you."

"Hullo Frodo, when did you arrive?" Merry greeted.

"Just now. Paladin and Eglantine told me where to find you. I'm glad that they did, otherwise I might have gone to Brandy Hall and not escaped for several days." Since he had spent his childhood at Brandy Hall, Frodo was well known and loved by many of its inhabitants, especially Esmeralda Took Brandybuck. As much as he adored his cousin's wife, Frodo had wanted to see Merry and Pippin before anyone else.

"Well, sit down. We still have plenty of food to share," said Merry, ignoring the glare Pippin had shot at him. "I invited Sam, too. Did he come?"

Pervinca choked on her drink a little. Frodo and Pippin looked at her and exchanged knowing looks. Merry had no idea what was going on, so he pretended that it hadn't happened. He knew that Pervinca had become quite good friends with Sam, and Rosie Cotton too, over the past years, something he thought a little strange considering their differing family statuses. 

"No, he could not make it," Frodo replied, sitting between Pervinca and Pippin. "He said that with me not at Bag End, someone had to stay and make sure Lobelia didn't come to try to steal it again. And I think he would have felt out of place, with our families and all. He doesn't mind small parties, when it is just you three, or Fredegar, but I'm sure a whole hoard of Tooks and Brandybucks would be a little overwhelming for him."

"I suppose it would," said Pervinca. "But it is a shame anyway. If Mother and Father don't mind awfully – and Everard for that matter – I might come back to Hobbiton with you after Merry's birthday."

"Me too!" Pippin cried.

Frodo laughed. "And what if _I_ mind? I might not want to have a couple of Tooks running around my house."

"Well, in that case," said Merry, "I should come too. Everard might as well come, that way he shan't mind if Pervinca does. And then of course there's Pimpernel and Berilac…"

"Now it's strange that you should mention those names together. Have I missed something?"

Merry grinned broadly. "Oh, you have no idea, dear cousin." And he proceeded to inform Frodo the full details of the Pimpernel and Berilac situation.

* * * * * *

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter done. Estella will make an actual appearance in the next chapter. I think I may even write a spin-off story from this one about Pimpernel and Berilac. Oh, and just a note about Pearl's husband. As far as I know, Tolkien never wrote who any of Pippin's sisters married. While I have chosen existing characters for Pervinca and Pimpernel, Orlando Burrows does not exist in _Lord of the Rings_. He does, however, come from _The History of Middle-Earth: V6 – The Return of Shadow_. Orlando was the hobbit who received a gold fountain pen from Bilbo – in _LotR_ it was Milo Burrows. I suppose Orlando could be his son.


	2. The Bolgers Arrive

Just to be With You

2: The Bolgers Arrive

Estella Bolger sat silently in her carriage trying to listen to what her older brother, Fredegar was telling her. In truth, she did not hear a word that he said. Her mind was debating and trying to justify just why she had even accepted the invitation to Meriadoc Brandybuck's birthday party. She had never been one to enjoy large social events. She tended to shun them completely, giving her the reputation for being rude and antisocial. 

But the real reason was nothing like that at all. Estella was a "lad's lass", meaning she had more fun climbing trees, playing in the mud and running across fields than with dolls and dresses. She had been this way since she was small, and her father did not seem to mind, but her mother insistently tried to make her "a proper lady". This usually pertained to wearing ridiculously uncomfortable dresses and being paraded before a hoard of potential suitors. Estella was a pretty lass and her family quite well off, so she was a perfect catch for any young hobbit. But Estella usually made it quite clear she had little interest in marriage.

She was not sure why she had given in when Freddie begged her to come to this party. She supposed it had a lot to do with her being almost unable to refuse her beloved brother anything. And he had assured her that he would keep her as far as possible from their mother, so any potential betrothals could be avoided. He would also introduce her to all of his friends.

Estella had met Freddie's friends once or twice, but her years of seclusion had made her quite shy, and she wondered how she should act around them. Would his male friends be annoyed by having her around all the time? And if she was to spend time with his female friends, what would they think of her?

"You really will have fun, Stella!" Fredegar cried. Estella was finally able to interpret his words. "Just wait until you meet Pervinca. She's the same age as you, and in some ways a lot like you. I'm sure the two of you will be perfect friends in no time at all."

Estella simply clenched her teeth and nodded. She hoped Fredegar was right.

* * * * * *

It was dusk when the Bolgers arrived at Crickhollow. Fredegar caught sight of Pippin and Frodo inspecting the garden. He hardly waited for the carriage to stop before climbing out.

"Pippin! Frodo!"

"Well, hullo, Fatty!" Pippin replied, embracing his friend. "Are you staying at this cosy little house too?"

"That we are," Odovacar Bolger answered.

"Welcome, Cousin Odo," Frodo greeted with a bow. This was merely a courtesy, since Odo was only related to Frodo by marriage. Frodo saw Estella and asked, "And who might this lovely young lass be?"

"Oh, this is Stella, my baby sister," Fredegar answered, "Remember her? Well, I finally managed to convince her to make an appearance at one of our little get-togethers. You don't mind her spending some time with us, do you?"

"Not al all!" Pippin replied, cheerily. "And I'm sure Pervinca won't mind giving up some of her time either."

"Pervinca might not be so happy to do so, Peregrin Took," a voice belonging to Pervinca said. "Perhaps you should explain what I shall be donating my time to."

Estella instantly liked Pervinca from the first moment she saw her. She looked a lot like Peregrin, with the glint in her green eyes and mischievous smirk.

"This is Fatty's sister, Estella," Pippin explained. "She needs another lass to look after her and I thought you might be able to do it, since Everard hasn't arrived yet and Pimpernel is spending all her time with Berry."

Pervinca flushed red at the mention of Everard's name, but did not reply to Pippin. Instead, she smiled warmly at Estella. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Estella."

Estella's fears were suddenly rekindled. Pervinca seemed to be the perfect proper lady Rosamunda wished Estella to be. Hadn't Freddie said Pervinca was different to other lasses?

"No need to be so polite, Pervinca," Fredegar laughed. "Stella's even less of a lady than you are!"

"I resent that, Master Fredegar," Pervinca returned with a smirk. She looked back at Estella. "But I am glad to hear that I shan't have to spend a week inside sewing and doing other dull things like that." 

Estella let out a sigh of relief. "I am glad to find another lass who dislikes the same things I do. I don't often come to parties, and I was worried that I might have to spend this one alone in the shadows."

"We certainly won't let that happen," said Frodo, bowing again.

Rosa noticed this and smiled to herself. Was Frodo Baggins showing an interest in her Estella? That would indeed be a splendid match. Frodo was an enviously wealthy young hobbit, with no known female attachments. Rosa was certainly pleased Estella had decided to come to Merry's party after all.

* * * * * * 

Later that night, Merry managed to escape from his relatives and come to greet Fredegar and his family. He only vaguely remembered Estella – they had met once or twice in their youth – but now he was quite interested in all she had to say. He could not deny that she was pretty (though nothing like his cousins or Rosie), and her shy personality was charming. Despite all he had said to Berilac, Merry was starting to fancy Estella.

Berry had also come to Crickhollow, since he was rather good friends with Fredegar. He knew Estella better than any of the others and was the only one to notice Merry's interest in the girl. He decided to keep this knowledge to himself.

While Estella, Pervinca and Pimpernel spoke together inside, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Fredegar and Berry found a nice spot in the garden to sit. Frodo, Fatty and Berry took out their pipes, filled them and were soon blowing rings of competing sizes. Merry fished out two pipes and handed one to Pippin.

Pippin was not allowed to have a pipe of his own. In fact, Eglantine had decided that he was not yet old enough to smoke, a decision which his father and most of his other male relatives thought completely ridiculous. But Eglantine stood her ground. Of course, being the responsible older cousins that they were, Merry and Frodo allowed Pippin to smoke as long as there was little chance of Eglantine catching him, and one of them would usually lend the lad a pipe. They both felt it their duty, since it had been _their_ older cousin, Bilbo, who started them smoking. Frodo had started when he moved to Bag End, and Merry had started a little while after Bilbo's party (after all, Old Bilbo had given him a pipe, and it would have been rude for him _not_ to use it).

"Are you sure you should be having that, Pippin?" Frodo teased. "What would your mother say?"

Peregrin snorted, indicating he thought as little of his mother's rule as the rest of them. "She'll say nothing about it as long as she doesn't see me. And she won't see me as long as the rest of you keep your mouths shut."

"So, how have you two been spending your day, Meriadoc, Berilac?" Fredegar asked. 

Berry smiled dreamily. "With a gem among lasses. With Pimpernel Took." Pippin snickered, but Berilac glared at him. "I wouldn't laugh, Master Peregrin. Just remember who found you in the Brandy Hall orchard with my dear cousin Celandine."

Merry, Frodo and Fatty roared with laughter as Pippin blushed a glorious shade of crimson. They had not heard about that. 

"When did that happen?" Merry asked between giggles.

"Just last Autumn, when Peregrin came for his annual visit. I noticed that both he and Celandine had missed elevenses, and thought it my duty to investigate. I dare say, we may have had some rather young parents on our hands had I not interrupted them."

"It was nothing like that," Pippin scoffed. "We were just fooling around, nothing at all serious. She said she was curious and wanted to do a bit of experimenting. No doubt she expects the same thing this visit." He smiled behind his pipe. "Not that I'll have any objections…"

His companions threw a couple of insults his way and ruffled his hair. At twenty-five, Peregrin was too young to be seriously involved in a relationship, but age had never stopped any hobbit from fooling around with a pretty lass.

"Peregrin! Peregrin Took!" Eglantine's voice called. Pippin cursed, and quickly hid the pipe. His mother appeared a moment later. "There you are. I hope you aren't trying to break my rule by sitting out here with your friends. Do you think that second-hand smoke is better for you than smoke from a pipe of your own? I want you inside now."

Pippin hung his head and walked inside. He could not believe his mother had embarrassed him in front of all of his friends. It was not fair that he had to go inside early just because he was only a tween.

Frodo smiled, guessing Pippin's thoughts. "Merry, you should probably be heading home soon. You won't come of age for another few days, and I'm sure your own mother wants to baby you for as long as she can." He winked at Pippin.

"Oh, if you say so, cousin Frodo," Merry sighed. "Come Berry, they might lock us out if we don't hurry. We shall come back tomorrow, though I suppose Berry will want to spend all his time with Pimpernel."

As the Brandybucks wandered back to Brandy Hall and Pippin, Frodo and Fatty walked past Eglantine into Crickhollow, Eglantine asked, "What did Merry mean there about Berilac wanting to spend time with Pimpernel?"

* * * * * *

Estella had enjoyed her night with the Took sisters. Pimpernel was pleasant enough, though probably more of a "normal" lass than Estella or Pervinca. But spending time with her had made Estella feel more like a normal lass herself. She had listened eagerly as Pimpernel had detailed her time with Berilac.

"Oh, he is just the sweetest thing!" she squealed happily. "Oh, Pervinca, I think I may have found him. My one true love!"

"I certainly hope so, sister," Pervinca replied. "Though I wonder what Father will think. After all, he lost his sister to a Brandybuck. Will he want to lose his daughter too?"

"I will deal with that obstacle when I come to it," Pimpernel stated. She turned her attention to Estella. "I'm awfully sorry, dear Stella. You must have found my story frightfully boring!"

"Oh, no, Pimpernel!" Estella assured her new friend. She fidgeted with her fingers. "I've never actually heard a story like that before…"

"Truly? Well, that_ is_ surprising! Do you have anyone special?"

Though she was uncomfortable having the spotlight on her, Estella appreciated that Pervinca and Pimpernel were so interested in her. "Well, no. I have a lot of friends that are lads – very few that are lasses, actually. But not really anyone _special_."

"So, I did not notice you staring at my cousin earlier?" Pervinca asked, slyly.

Estella gasped and blushed. She did not think anyone had seen her casting looks at Meriadoc Brandybuck. She had not seen him since they were both only children. For the first time in her life, Estella had actually regarded a hobbit with more than friendly interest. She stammered a response to Pervinca's remark. "W-well, you may have seen me…"

"Well, this is splendid!" Pervinca cried. "I shall be able to play matchmaker for you now, since Merry seems to have beaten me to Pimpernel."

Estella looked up at Pervinca, still blushing. "Would you…would you help me? I'm afraid I do not really have much of an idea on how to attract someone's attention."

Pervinca was going to say that she did not think Estella needed much help. She had also noticed Merry's apparent interest. Unlike her brother, Merry seemed able to keep his hormones in check and rarely showed interest in lasses, unless it was to play a nasty prank upon them. The look on Merry's face when he saw Estella was an expression Pervinca had seen before, though never on Merry's face. She smiled at Estella. "Of course I shall help you, my dear Estella."

* * * * * *

A/N: I couldn't resist having yet another mother try to set her daughter up with Frodo (Eglantine suggests that Pervinca would make a fine wife for Frodo in "Life is What Happens"). As much as I don't like him, I can imagine every hobbitess in the Shire wanting him to marry her daughter! Oh, and I have a note to make about the note in the previous chapter – Orlando Burrows _can't_ be the son of Milo Burrows, since Milo already had three sons (and one daughter). But he could still be a nephew or cousin, something like that.


	3. Picnic by the Brandywine

Just to be With You

3: Picnic by the Brandywine

On their way back to Brandy Hall, Berilac decided to confront his cousin about Estella. "That Bolger lass is quite a pretty one."

"What?" Merry asked, as if being broken from a chain of thought. "Oh, yes, she is." He smiled suddenly at Berry. "I thought you said you would never find anything as fair as Pimpernel…"

"I didn't say she was as fair as my dear Pimpernel," Berry retorted, annoyed that his interrogation seemed to be switching from Merry to himself. "But she certainly is lovely. I believe you thought so too."

"What do you mean by that?" Merry demanded, red-faced.

"Oh, nothing, Mister 'I-shall-choose-when-I-am-ready'. I suppose you never expected to be ready so soon, right dear cousin?"

Merry smiled slightly. "Well, I see that there is little that I can hide from you and that I should be thankful that it was you, and not Pippin or Frodo, that noticed my interest in Estella." He sighed. "She doesn't seem like all of those other lasses. Of course, I only really just met her, but I would like to get to know her better."

"I am sure you will have your chance to."

* * * * * *

A host of Tooks arrived the next day, Everard included. Estella worried that she would lose her new friends now that they both had sweethearts to spend their time with, but she had no need to. Pervinca brought Everard to Crickhollow to meet Estella (the other guests of the party were staying at a nearby Inn). 

Everard was a handsome and polite young hobbit. Estella made a note to congratulate Pervinca later on her fine catch. This thought shocked her – she was actually thinking like a lass.

An invitation came to Brandy Hall for the young Tooks, Bolgers and Baggins to join a few Brandybucks by the Brandywine River for a picnic. The hobbits did not need to be asked twice. Pippin, Frodo, Pervinca, Pimpernel, Fredegar, Estella, Everard and Ferdibrand (Freddie and Estella's cousin) were soon ready and on their way to the Brandywine.

Merry was easy to find. He had set up several blankets not far from the banks. He had chosen a place in the river that had been netted off for young hobbits to swim in relative safety. It was here that young Brandybucks (and one Baggins and several Tooks) learnt to swim. Merry was not alone either. Berry had come with him, as well as Celandine and her elder brothers Doderic and Ilberic. Splashing about in the water were Merimas, Mentha and Melilot Brandybuck.

It was not long before the group of young hobbits were happily chatting, eating or swimming. Frodo was older than the rest, so he thought it his duty to act as the parent figure. Besides, he had not swum in the river since he was a boy. The Brandywine had swallowed up his parents and he had been terrified of it ever since.

Pervinca pulled Meriadoc aside to have a word with him. "Don't you think Estella looks pretty this morning?"

Merry tensed up. "Why do you say that?" He glared at her suspiciously. "Has Berry said something to you?"

"No, nothing at all, cousin. But I can see he has said something to you. Well, here is my advice to you – go and speak to Stella. You may be pleasantly surprised."

Merry looked at his cousin in shock, but he could not find a trace of jest in her face. She was quite serious. He took a deep breath and started towards Estella, but before he could speak to her, Melilot had emerged from the water and sauntered over to him. She had fancied her distant cousin for some time now. She grabbed him arm.

"Meriadoc, would you be so kind as to help me change from my bathing costume?" she asked, with a less than subtle flutter of her eyelashes. 

"That would hardly be proper, Mel," Merry stammered. He glanced around to his friends, begging for help. Fredegar was the only one who noticed and he quickly ran to Merry's aid.

"Melilot, put this towel on," he commanded. "You shall catch a chill!" Merry mouthed _Thank you_ to Fredegar and quickly escaped.

"Well, that was rather clever of you, Master Brandybuck," Estella boldly stated. "Was that young lass an admirer of yours?"

Merry grinned. "Well, apparently, yes, but I was not aware of it until just now." He cleared his throat. "So, have you been enjoying your stay in Buckland?"

"It has been lovely so far, and I must thank you for inviting me out today."

"It was my pleasure. I…I…" Merry stammered as he tried to put his thoughts into words. "The point is…I…I suppose, I want to say, that I would like to – if you don't mind, that is – get to know you better…"

Estella blushed. "That would be nice, Meriadoc."

Pippin was sitting with his two sisters, Everard, Berilac and Celandine. Celandine had snuggled close to him as soon as he arrived. Pippin looked over to his cousin and Estella and giggled. "What in the world is Meriadoc up to?"

"Trying to get to know Estella better," Berry and Pervinca answered at the same time.

Pervinca laughed, and mockingly shook her finger at Pimpernel. "Pim, did you say something to Berry?"

"Not at all, dear Pervinca," Berry replied. "I worked it out for myself and spoke to Merry last night. How did you find out?"

"I worked it out also, and spoke to Estella. We had a lovely little chat last night, didn't we, Pimpernel?"

"And I suppose they both thought it would be a complete secret," Peregrin laughed. "At least, I'm sure they hoped to keep it a secret from me."

Pervinca pouted. "I had hoped to play matchmaker, but it looks as though I will not need to! The two of them are doing fine by themselves."

Fredegar seemed to have escaped from Melilot, and he and Frodo wandered over to the Tooks and their partners. He glanced at his sister and Meriadoc. "Would anyone care to explain to me what is happening between those two?"

Merry and Estella were both blushing. Merry seemed to be telling Estella an amusing story, for she was laughing.

"The future Master seems to have found himself a potential Mistress," Berry answered, taking a large bite from an apple. "They do make a rather sweet couple, don't you think?"

Fredegar gave a little laugh. "Then I suppose I shall have to spend Merry's party distracting Melilot. And I shall be happy to do so." He looked fondly at the young Brandybuck lass.

Frodo smiled to himself. Merry's party seemed to be sprouting new couples everywhere. _Perhaps even I might find a special someone at this party_, but the smile froze on his lips at this thought, and his hands strayed to his pocket to finger a small object that he forever kept on a chain attached to his belt.

* * * * * * 

With the party looming closer, Merry was unable to spend as much time with his friends during the day. He spent two days running around Brandy Hall, doing numerous tasks for his mother. During this time, his thoughts often drifted to Estella Bolger.

Saradoc Brandybuck suggested that on the night two before the party, the Thain's family and Frodo would be invited to Brandy Hall for dinner. He agreed when Merry asked that the Bolgers be invited also.

When the invitation arrived at Crickhollow, Estella was terrified. She was to meet Merry's parents. In the little time she had spent with Merry, she knew that she was started to fall in love with him. She had never met anyone quite like him, and he was everything she had hoped to find in her future husband. She had even managed to overcome her shyness around him. But meeting his parents would be a completely different matter. She wondered if Merry had spoken to them about her. Would they approve of her?

These were the thoughts that plagued her mind as Pervinca and Pimpernel tightened the strings on her corset. Though Estella usually hated wearing dresses of the sort, she wanted to make a good impression on the Master and the Mistress of the Hall.

"Stop worrying!" Pervinca commanded. "Aunt Esmeralda will love you. She's a Took, you know. Our father's youngest sister. Father says that I'm a lot like her, and I like you, so I am certain she will too. Uncle Sarry can be a little frightening when you first meet him, but he really is an old dear!"

Pimpernel was also being fussed over. Eglantine had been told about the blossoming relationship between her daughter and Berilac and was immensely pleased. "We may have another wedding on our hands soon!" she squealed happily.

Eventually, all of the hobbitesses were ready, much to the relief of the male hobbits, who had been ready for a good hour or so. Estella walked with Pippin, since Pervinca was chatting lovingly to Everard (as Pervinca's betrothed, he was also invited to Brandy Hall) and Pimpernel was still being fussed over by her mother. Frodo and Fredegar were at the front of the group speaking quietly.

Estella had not spoken to Pippin all that much, but now that she did she regretted that she had not earlier. She discovered that Merry and Pippin were far closer than cousins, more like brothers. Pippin shared more than a few embarrassing stories about Merry's youth, which made Estella laugh.

"He really likes you," Peregrin said at length, shocking Estella. "He's never really been all that interested in lasses. He might have fooled around with one or two, but nothing all that great. He's almost as dull as Frodo."

Estella had to smile at that. She had heard a lot about the promiscuous Peregrin Took and his conquests from his sisters and her brother. His boyish good looks and enchanting green eyes would have made it near impossible for any lass to resist him.

"I suppose I like Meriadoc too," Estella almost whispered.

"If you want my advice, call him Merry and not Meriadoc. People only really use his full name when they're telling him off."

"I shall remember that Master Peregrin."

Pippin grinned at her. "And the same goes for me. You are a friend now, so you may call me Pippin."

"Then you are permitted to call me Stella, if you wish." The two shook hands as they finally approached Brandy Hall. 

Esmeralda was waiting to greet them. She embraced her warmly – it had been a while since she had last seen him. She then hugged her sister-in-law and her nieces and nephew.

"Peregrin, you've grown so much!" she cried.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Pippin mumbled.

"Come in, come in. Merry and Saradoc are waiting for you!"

They followed Esmeralda to the large dining room that was reserved for the Master and any guests he might have. There were more hugs and hand shakes; Berry was there too, much to Pimpernel's delight.

"Estella," Merry called. He bowed before her and lightly kissed her hand. "I'm so glad you came."

"How could I refuse?" she whispered.

He grinned at her and, taking her hand in his, led her over to his father. "Estella Bolger, may I present to you my father, Saradoc Brandybuck."

Estella curtsied the way Pervinca had taught her to. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"So, you're the young lass my boy has not stopped talking about these past few days," said Saradoc. "Then the pleasure is all mine, Mistress Estella."

Merry seemed somewhat embarrassed that his father had revealed that he had been speaking about Estella to them, but Estella was honoured. Despite her fear, she had secretly hoped that Merry might have mentioned her to his parents.

A bell was rung to announce that dinner was to be served. As they made their way to the table, Saradoc leaned close to Estella's ear and whispered. "You're prettier than he said you were."

* * * * * *

A/N: No, that last line is not Saradoc being a dirty old sleaze. He was just letting Estella know what Merry had said about her. And before anyone says anything about Frodo and the Ring, in the books, he keeps it on a chain that is attached to his belt, not in an envelope in a chest as in the movies. 


	4. Exploring Brandy Hall

Just to be With You

4: Exploring Brandy Hall

Merry continued to be a perfect gentle-hobbit to Estella. He pulled her seat out for her: the seat next to his. There seemed to be some sort of silently understood seating arrangement in the dining room. Since she was not a part of a very large and important family, Estella was not used to such formality. The two ends of the table were reserved for Saradoc and Paladin (as the Master and the Thain). On either side of them sat their respective wife and son. Once everyone else had been seated, there was only seat available was the seat next to Merry. Estella looked around the dining room in awe and wondered what it would be like to be the Mistress of Brandy Hall.

The current Mistress was sitting across from her son, speaking to Frodo Baggins, who was directly across from Estella. As their meal was served, she involved Estella into her conversation.

"It is lovely to have you here, Miss Estella," she said. "Saradoc may have already mentioned that our Merry has spoken much about you of late."

Rosa heard this, as she was seated next to Frodo. She smiled once again to herself and squashed her previous thought of pairing Estella with Frodo. Merry was a much better match, the future Master of Brandy Hall. He _was_ a Brandybuck, but on that note, so was Frodo. She continued to smile, but said nothing.

Merry seemed completely horrified again. Did parents think that it was their duty to completely humiliate their children at every given chance? But when he looked at Estella, she did not seem like she was going to tease him about it. Instead, he cheeks were rosy, and she often looked down as she spoke.

Conversations continued throughout the meal and even after it had all been eaten. Estella sat back in her chair, thoroughly satisfied. She wondered if the Brandybucks had such splendid meals all of the time, and decided that she was going to move to Brandy Hall whether it was by marrying Meriadoc or not. Though her own family was by no means poor (in fact, the Bolgers were one of the richer families in the Shire, after the Tooks, Brandybucks and Bagginses), they never dined in such a way, with such exquisite food.

The table was cleared, and the older hobbits moved to a sitting area and took out their pipes. The wives and daughters sat nearby chatting happily. They were organising Pimpernel's wedding, despite the fact that no betrothal had been made yet. Pippin seemed to have disappeared somewhere as soon as dinner was over. 

Merry glanced from one group to the other. He knew he should join the males, but he wanted to spend more time with Estella, who was sitting on the edge of the group of lasses. Esmeralda saw her son and worked out his dilemma. 

"Meriadoc," she called to him, and he came over. "Since this is Estella's first visit to Brandy Hall, why don't you show her around a little? We won't want her getting lost at your party, will we?"

"What?" he stammered, startled. "Why, yes, of course, Mother." He held out his hand to Estella. "Would you allow me to show you the sights of Brandy Hall, Mistress Estella?"

If Estella had been less nervous, she probably would have giggled. Merry seemed a completely different hobbit while in the company of his parents. It was not a _bad_ change. Estella assumed that he had been taught the proper manners from a young age, and was expected to use them on such formal occasions.

"It would be a pleasure, Master Meriadoc," she answered, taking his hand. They left the dining hall, shutting the large wooden door behind them. However, this did not drown out Eglantine congratulating Esmeralda on how clever she was, and Esmeralda commenting on how shy her son could be.

Merry was red to the tips of his ears and could not think what to say to his companion. She broke the silence that they walked in for him. "Did you really talk about me to your parents?"

"Of course I did," he replied. "I talk about all of my friends to my parents."

"Oh," was all she said.

Merry led Estella through the grandness that was Brandy Hall. He showed her the kitchen, though they were quickly bustled out, for the cooks were very busy. Next was the larger dining room, where the rest of the Brandybuck dined (Merry said that he and his family usually dined there too, but tonight had been a more special occasion). They passed Doderic Brandybuck on the way out, who was searching for his younger sister.

"I cannot find Celandine anywhere," he sighed. "Have you seen her?"

Merry shook his head and neglected to mention that Peregrin was visiting Brandy Hall that night. Being caught by Berilac was one thing, but being caught by Celandine's overprotective older brother was completely different.

The next stop of Merry and Estella's tour was the library. Estella was stunned into silence. She loved to read, and the library of Brandy Hall was an amazing sight for her.

"You should see the library at the Great Smials!" Merry whispered modestly. Estella nodded mutely. The large room had a commanding atmosphere, and to talk in anything louder than a whisper would have felt wrong.

Merry allowed Estella to walk around a little. He was about to call to her softly, when he heard a giggle. Estella looked back at him in shock. It hadn't been from either of them. They listened and soon the giggle was repeated.

"Honestly, Peregrin," a female voice hastily whispered, "should we really be doing this? Don't you remember that Berry caught us last time?"

"Last time was out in the open," a second voice, distinctly male and Tookish, replied. "We should have been more careful. Besides, Berry is in the dining room right this moment having his wedding to my sister organised. We are completely alone."

The female giggled again. "If you say so, but I still feel so naughty."

"That's because you are…"

Estella looked at Merry in horror and saw that his face was bright red, both from embarrassment and from trying to withhold laughter. She knew that she probably looked the same, so she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the library.

A young Took thought he heard the sound of scuffling feet, followed by a door being quietly shut and some muffled laughs. But his Brandybuck companion assured him he had imagined it, and he was inclined to believe her.

Merry and Estella ran down the hallway from the library laughing hysterically. Merry pulled Estella into a room where they could hide in case Pippin or Celandine had heard them. It was his own bedroom and he collapsed on his bed in a fit of giggles.

"Is he always like that?" Estella asked, once she had reasonable control of her laughter.

"I suppose so," Merry replied. "Though to be honest, I've never caught him out like that. He's usually very sly."

"He still was sly. He would not have known that you would be taking me on a tour of the Hall, and if you had not, I doubt anyone would have found them." Estella looked around the room Merry had dashed into. "This is your room?" Merry nodded. "It's so big!"

"Yes, but that means that I can make an even bigger mess of it!"

Estella laughed a little. She noticed two large portraits on one of the walls. One was of Merry with his parents, and the other of Merry, Pippin, Pervinca, Pimpernel and Pearl. It had obviously been painted when Pippin was still only young. Estella wandered over to it and lightly touched the smiling face of Merry in the cousin portrait. "You are very close to your cousins."

Merry nodded. "Since I have no siblings of my own, that is what they have become for me. I think Pippin always loved the idea of having an older brother, especially when Pearl and Pimpernel teamed up against him."

"Freddie and Ferdi are always looking out for me," Estella said. "Though, on more than one occasion, I have fought _their_ battles."

"That does not surprise me." Merry stood and joined her in front of the painting. Much to Estella's surprise, he took one of her hands on his and brought it to his lips. "Miss Estella Bolger, would you do me the honour of being my escort for my party?"  

Estella was speechless. She certainly had not expected this. For a moment, she thought that perhaps there was more to her decision to come to Buckland than she realised. Perhaps fate had something very special in store for her.

"Of course, Master Meriadoc Brandybuck. The honour will be completely mine."

* * * * * *

Estella was reluctant to leave Brandy Hall that night, and she could see the mournful look in Merry's eyes as he farewelled his guests. He would have little time to spend with them now, since the party was so close. Berilac and Pimpernel were equally saddened. Peregrin had reappeared just as the group were about to leave, with no sign of Celandine. 

"Where did you disappear to, Master Peregrin?" Fredegar hissed as the walked back to Crickhollow.

"Yes, Pippin," Frodo chimed. "Your shirt seems somewhat ruffled."

Estella smiled, but said nothing. Pimpernel and Pervinca were walking next to her.

"I see you may know something about our brother's whereabouts tonight," said Pervinca. "But the joy was apparent on your face much earlier. Can we take it you enjoyed your time with out dear cousin?"

"He asked me to be his escort for the party," Estella admitted, trying to keep her voice down. But Everard had also been standing close by.

"What's this? Meriadoc Brandybuck had finally found an interest in a lass?" he cried.

The attention of every hobbit in the party was instantly shifted from Pippin to Estella. Estella groaned inwardly. She had a feeling she would not get much rest that night.

* * * * * *

A/N: Sorry, short chapter. Will try to make the next one longer. 


	5. The Perfect Dress

Just to be With You

5: The Perfect Dress

The day finally arrived; Meriadoc Brandybuck's thirty-third birthday. The festivities were not to start until lunchtime, but Merry spent most of the morning being fussed over by his mother. 

"I'm thirty-three now, Mother," he joked. "I do think that's old enough to be able to dress myself."

"I know, my dear," Esmeralda replied, "but I just want to be sure that you look your very best. Especially with that lovely Bolger lass coming." She smiled proudly at her son. "We may have a wedding to organise quite soon after this party."

"Mother!" Merry cried, blushing, but he grinned at her. "You are starting to sound like Aunt Eglantine, and that is making me feel like Pimpernel."

"Oh, I am sorry Merry. But you can hardly blame me. It's not everyday your only son comes of age. Or finds the perfect bride." She ruffled the hair that she had just spent hours brushing. "Have it your way, Meriadoc. I shall leave you in peace. But only if you promise to tell me everything that happens between yourself and Estella tonight…"

"Are you sure that you will want to know _everything_?" Merry had always had a very close relationship with his mother. They were close friends as well as mother and son.

Esmeralda gave her son a mock-stern glare. "There had better not be any of _that_ sort of behaviour, Meriadoc Brandybuck. It's quite enough to have young Peregrin and Celandine disappearing into the bushes at every spare moment. Quite like his father, that one."

"No one seems to be getting excited about a looming marriage between Pip and Celandine."

"That is because there will not be one. They are both still only tween-agers! Besides, within a few days they will be at each other's necks. You remember how they were as children, and they are no different now. They have not seen each other for some time, so they are going to make up for it, I am sure. For now, it is the good times that they are catching up on. It's only a matter of time before the bad gets it turn."

"I do not think Celandine would suit Pippin anyway. She's rather dull, I must say, for a Brandybuck. Pip will needs someone with more Took blood in them. Only another Took could tolerate that fiery lad."

Esmeralda laughed with Merry. "Well, you should keep a close watch on Estella. Her mother was a Took."

"I will try as best I can. Hopefully, Peregrin will be too busy either flirting or fighting with Celandine to give me too much trouble."

* * * * * *

Estella was in quite a state. The room she was sharing with Pervinca and Pimpernel looked like a war zone. Clothes were strewn about from every corner, and at the centre of the room, on her bed, Estella sat, dressed only in her under garments, sobbing. Pervinca and Pimpernel sat on either side, rubbing her back and saying soothing words.

"It isn't all that bad, Stella," Pervinca assured.

"It is!" Estella cried. "My clothes are all awful! I've already worn the only one that might have sufficed. I am not going!" Estella had tried on every outfit that she had brought with her and rejected every one. She did not think any of her dresses were grand enough for the escort of Meriadoc Brandybuck.

"But you have to go!" Pimpernel urged. "You already promised Merry that you would." At the mentioning of Merry's name, Estella burst into a fresh set of tears.

There was a gentle knock at the door. "Pervinca, Pimpernel? It's your mother. May I come in?"

Pervinca looked at Estella who gave a slight nod. Pervinca let her mother inside. Eglantine had a bundle in her arms. She made her way towards Estella.

"Now, now, Estella, dear," she said, soothingly. "No more tears." Estella shook her head stubbornly, but Eglantine was not phased. She took Pervinca's seat next to the distraught lass and placed the bundle upon her lap. "Perhaps this will make things better."

Estella looked up and unfolded the bundle. It was a beautiful navy blue velvet skirt with matching bodice and a white silken shirt. Estella looked up at Eglantine with wide eyes.

"This dress was made for my eldest daughter, Pearl, to wear to Bilbo and Frodo's party."

Estella nodded mutely. She had thought that it looked familiar. She had been a guest at that infamous party, though she had spent much time hidden behind her parents and brother. "I cannot accept such a gift!"

"Why not?" Pimpernel asked. "Pearl makes a point of never wearing the same dress on two occasions, but Pervinca and I have borrowed it before. I see no reason why you should not do so also. Especially since you are to be the escort of our most beloved cousin."

"Well, I suppose…" Estella ran fingered the rich fabric of the dress. She would never cease to be amazed by the wealth of the Tooks and Brandybucks.

"Splendid!" Pervinca cried, sounding much like her brother. She pulled Estella to her feet, and she and Pimpernel began to dress their friend in their sister's dress. Eglantine smiled and slipped from the room.

The dress fitted Estella beautifully, which the two Took lasses were thankful for. They dreaded to think what would have happened if the dress had been too small or too big. Estella spun around in the new outfit.

"It's perfect!" she cried. 

Pervinca nodded. "Merry shall not be able to keep his eyes of you – not to mention the rest of the guests!"

A beaming smile graced Estella's face, and she ran from the room to find Eglantine. She found her inspecting Peregrin's appearance. 

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Estella squealed, smothering the wife of the Thain in a hug.

Eglantine smiled and stoked Estella's hair. "You are quite welcome, my dear. I only ask for one thing in return – that you make sure my nephew has a wonderful night."

"I will!" Estella ran back to her room. Pervinca and Pimpernel had not finished with her hair yet.

Eglantine returned her attention to her son, and found that Pippin was staring open-mouthed at Estella's departing form. "Mouth shut, Peregrin. You know it's rude to stare. I would hate to think what Meriadoc would do to you if he saw you now."

Pippin grinned. "There is nothing wrong with admiring the beauty of a fine lass."

Eventually, the Pervinca, Pimpernel and Estella were ready. It was almost noon by this time, and Peregrin was particularly impatient. As they walked to Brandy Hall, he confronted Estella.

"I do hope you don't plan on taking up _all_ of Merry's time today. I mean, I would like to spend a little time with him…"

"Merry has to grow up eventually, Pippin," said Frodo. "He cannot spend the rest of his life playing truant with you."

"Well, I know, but…"

"Besides, won't you be spending much of your time with Celandine?"

Pippin screwed up his nose. "I hope not. I had forgotten how frightfully boring she is. A pretty face is one thing, but this Took needs more substance to his lady. Perhaps I shall see if Myrtle Burrows has anyone with her…"

Estella hid a laugh behind her hand as Frodo smiled and shook his head at her. "Do not fear, Peregrin. I will leave Merry some time to spend with you and Frodo and any of his other friends. And perhaps I would like to join you in whatever mischief you have planned."

"Mischief planned? Now where would you get an idea like that?" Pippin pretended to be shocked, but grinned in the way that only a true Took can.

The Master, Mistress and the birthday lad were waiting to greet them. Merry's broad smile was enough to let Estella know he liked the dress.

"Welcome, friends," Saradoc greeted. 

"It is an honour to be here, brother," Paladin replied. Pippin rolled his eyes at the formality. He just wanted his present.

Esmeralda noticed. "Dear Peregrin, you must forgive us for not jumping straight to the most important part of our son's birthday."

"Peregrin!" Eglantine hissed angrily. "Apologize at once!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Esmeralda," Pippin droned.

Esmeralda just grinned. Normally, at a time like this, she would ruffle Pippin's hair, but she could tell that it had been brushed especially for the occasion, so decided against it. She handed him a box. "You are forgiven, my sweet."

Pippin always seemed to age backwards at birthdays. His eyes would widen, and he would grin like he was ten years old again. He tore open the box – after, of course, thanking his aunt, uncle and cousin – and pulled out a green and brown scarf.

"I know it's probably a little late for scarves now," Esmeralda admitted. "But I remember how much you admired Merry's scarf when you cam for Yule, so I made one like it just for you."

Pippin grinned. He _had_ liked that scarf of Merry's, but he didn't think anyone had noticed. He wrapped the present scarf around his neck, despite the weather being far too hot. "How do I look?"

"Adorable, Pip," Merry laughed. His mother gave him a little shove from behind, causing him to move closer to Estella.

"Give Estella her gift, Merry."

"It's not much," Merry declared, handing a small box to Estella. She smiled her thanks and opened it, while the rest of her companions received their gifts. It was a glass pendant on a silver chain. Inside the pendant, there were three pressed flowers, small purple and yellow pansies.

"It's beautiful," Estella whispered. "Thank you."

Merry bowed. "Why don't you all come inside? The party will be held in the ballroom."

Pippin snorted. "We're always the last to arrive. Why do lasses always take so long to get ready?"


	6. A Grand Event

Just to be With You

A/N: I thought I should up the rating to PG due to the suggestion of inappropriate behaviour.

6: A Grand Event

Estella was awed by the grandness of Brandy Hall's ballroom. She smiled at Merry with an accusing look on her face. "You did not show me this on our tour."

"It would have ruined the surprise for you," Merry replied. 

The roof was high, by hobbit standards (though a man may have been able to touch it if he stood on his toes and reached), and in the very centre of the room beautiful crystal chandelier dangled.

Fredegar whistled. "I'd hate to be the hobbit that had to clean that. Far too high."

When empty, the ballroom was a strangely eerie place, with frightening echoes and a sombre mood. But on this day, it was far from empty. Hobbits crowded the room from every corner, drinking, eating, dancing, or just standing and talking. 

Pippin spotted one such group and grinned. It consisted of three lads and one lass, all with the same walnut-brown curls. "There's Myrtle and her brothers. She doesn't seem to have anyone else with her, so I think I shall take my leave from you fine people."

Frodo rolled his eyes as Pippin ran off in the direction of the Burrowses. "I think I should keep an eye on him." And he left too.

Soon all of their companions had left, and Merry and Estella were left alone. They did not speak to one another, merely walked in a shroud of discomfort. Finally, Merry cleared his throat. "That's a lovely dress, Estella."

"Thank you," she whispered. "But you have your Aunt to thank. It belonged to your cousin…"

"Of course! I thought it looked familiar." Merry grinned to himself, as he remembered that on the occasion she had worn that dress, Pearl had met Orlando Burrows, the hobbit whom she married. "And now, m'lady, what would it please you to do first?"

Estella giggled. It amazed her how much she had transformed in the past few days, from the influence of Merry and of Pervinca and Pimpernel. She was no longer the type of girl that mothers scorned. She had developed an interest in dresses, and parties, and, most importantly, lads like Merry. "I'm rather thirsty. Could we get a drink?"

Merry took Estella's had and led her to a long table, covered with glasses of wine. He picked up two and handed one to Estella.

"To Master Meriadoc Brandybuck," said Estella, raising her glass. Merry smiled and raised his own.

"There you are, Merry!" Berilac called. With Pimpernel in tow, he ran up to his cousin and shoved a mug of ale into his free hand. "For the birthday-boy."

"Thank you, Berry, but I already have a drink." Merry showed Berry the glass in his other hand.

"Well, you have two drinks now. Finish one, then drink the other."

Merry shrugged and quickly drained the glass of wine. Then he clinked his ale mug against Berry's and they drained their mugs together. Estella smiled. She wondered how many more drinks would be handed to the "birthday-boy".

"Peregrin Took, I hate you!" the voice of Celandine Brandybuck screeched. 

Merry, Estella, Pimpernel and Berry all looked to where Celandine was fuming in front of Pippin. She had discovered him getting rather close to Myrtle Burrows, and was certainly not impressed.

"Celandine's been in her room all morning getting ready," Berry commented. "Must be an awful blow to see Pippin with another lass."

"Yes, and that is a very pretty dress," Pimpernel added.

  
Merry just shrugged. "Give her a few drinks and she'll be over him in no time. We could even set her up with one of Myrtle's brothers."

"Well, you had best let Pervinca know if there's matchmaking to do," sighed Pimpernel. "You know how she _loves_ that sort of thing."

"There's no need," Estella said, with a laugh. "She seems to be flaunting herself all over Frodo Baggins already."

Berilac screwed up his nose. "I know he doesn't look it, but Frodo's a bit old for her. Oh well, it isn't our problem." He held out his hand to Pimpernel. "May I have this dance?"

Pimpernel accepted his extended hand and the two of them made their way to the dance floor. Estella suddenly became very nervous. She hoped Merry would not want to dance so soon! Pervinca and Pimpernel had tried to teach her some simple dance steps in previous evenings, but the lessons had not progressed very far. All of the couples currently on the floor seemed to be natural dancers, and Estella knew she would feel out of place.

"I suppose you'd like to dance," Merry said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Well, actually, I'd prefer not to," Estella stammered. "I'm afraid I'm not very good. I was hoping we could wait until a little later…"

"I see. Perhaps, then, you'd like to join me in the less exciting activity of thanking the guests."

"It would be an honour."

Merry took Estella's hand and led her to various guests, many of them relatives of Estella herself, that she had hardly known existed. Almost every guest they spoke to insisted that Merry share a drink with them, and Estella was beginning to notice the effects. His speech had become slightly less coherent and he was swaying as he walked. 

Eventually, Esmeralda called all to the tables for dinner. All other meals had just been eaten standing, and this was the first formal meal. To Estella's amazement, she was shuffled into a seat at the head of the chief table. Her own family was seated on a completely different table, but fortunately, Paladin and his family were seated close by, and Pervinca smiled warmly at Estella, easing her discomfort a little.

Saradoc, who sat directly opposite Estella, stood and raised his glass. "Firstly, I would like to thank you all for joining us in celebrated the birthday of my son, Meriadoc. Merry himself compiled the list of guests, and it warms me to know that he considers so many as his good friends."

The guests applauded. Estella glanced over at the Tooks again, and caught Pippin's eye. He grinned at her and pretended to yawn. Estella stifled a giggle, and hoped that no one had noticed.

"Secondly, I ask you to raise your glasses in a toast for Meriadoc and his coming of age. I am proud to call him my son, and glad to know that he will one day succeed me as Master of Buckland. To Meriadoc Brandybuck!"

"Meriadoc Brandybuck!" the guests cheered, raising their glasses.

Saradoc nudged Merry, urging him to stand and say something. Nervously, Merry stood and cleared his voice. "Thank you all for coming, and, er, let's eat!"

This time Estella could not prevent herself from laughing. Fortunately, Merry's family had laughed too, and Paladin Took was shaking his head in amusement. Merry's command was quickly obeyed, and soon every guest was indulging in a delicious meal. 

Estella found herself once more involved in a conversation with the Mistress of the Hall. Pervinca had certainly been truthful when she had said she took after her Aunt. If Esmeralda had been several years younger, one would have easily mistaken them for sisters.

"Has Merry been making sure you're enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, Mistress Esmeralda," Estella replied. She was not completely sure if that was the correct way to address Merry's mother, but it would have to do.

Esmeralda laughed. "You may just call me Esmeralda, or even Esmie if you'd like. I've never much liked grand titles." She grinned mischievously, leaving no doubt about her maiden name. Estella had seen that grin worn by both Peregrin and Pervinca. "Who knows, perhaps you will one day be calling me Mother."

Estella blushed furiously at this. Fortunately, Merry was talking to his father and had not heard his mother's prediction. Esmeralda just laughed again.

Meanwhile, Merry was having difficulty listening to what his father had to say. He _thought_ that it had something to do with him making a good choice for a potential bride. Both of Merry's parents had made it obvious that they liked Estella and would approve of a future marriage. But currently, all of Merry's senses had been dulled. _How much ale have I had?_ Merry thought to himself. He paled as he realised he had lost count at around twelve mugs, and then of course, there was the wine. Merry looked at the now empty glass in his hand, and seemed to recall doing that at least five times earlier in the day. 

"Are you okay there, son?" Saradoc asked.

"Yes, fine, Father," Merry murmured, his eyes refusing to focus properly.

Once the meal was over, many couples returned to the dance floor, including Pervinca and Everard, Pimpernel and Berilac, Peregrin and Myrtle, and Freddie and Melilot. Celandine, true to Merry's prediction, seemed to no longer care that Peregrin was dancing with another lass. In fact, she had accepted a dance offer from Estella and Fredegar's cousin, Ferdibrand Took.

Estella finally felt that she was ready to dance. "Merry, would you like to dance?"

It took him a moment to respond to her question, and when he did, he was grinning quite stupidly. "Why, of course, Mistress Estella."

Together, they joined their friends on the dance floor. Pervinca grinned at Estella, and called out to her, "We're about to do the Springle-ring. We taught you that one!"

Estella nodded, and tried to remember the complicated steps. As the dance began, she found it easier to watch what those around her were doing. Pervinca and Everard seemed to be very good at the dance, as did Melilot Brandybuck, though Fredegar was making it difficult for her. Estella wondered if bad dancing was a Bolger family trait.

Turning back to her partner, Estella noticed that as well as the stupid grin that seemed permanently plastered to Merry's face, his eyes were glazed over and his balance was terrible. _I wonder what's wrong with him,_ Estella thought. _He hasn't had _that_ much to drink_. It suddenly dawned on Estella that Merry had in fact had quite a lot to drink. Almost every guest they had spoken to had handed him a drink, and there were a lot of guests.

"Merry! How are you feeling?" she hissed.

"Perfectly wonderful, my dear, sweet Estella," he replied. "How are you?"

"Merry you've had too much to drink. We have to get you out of here until you sober up."

"Nonsense! No such thing as too much to drink. We Brandybucks can hold our own!"

Estella sighed. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. She tried to think up a way to get him out of the ballroom. "Merry, do you suppose you could show me the library again?"

"Are you tired of dancing?"

"Yes, and I did not get a really good look at the library last time."

Merry giggled. "Of course, thanks to Pip and Celandine. Well, I don't see why we couldn't see it now. No one will miss us."

As they made their way to the library, Estella tried to remember which door belonged to Merry's room. She had no intention of going to the library. She just wanted to make Merry lay down until the effects of the alcohol had worn off.

Fortunately for her, the door to Merry's room had been left open. 

"Estella, this is my room, not the library," Merry stated.

"I know, I just…"

Merry chuckled. "You know Estella, you could have just asked. There was not any need to use the library excuse."

Estella did not know what Merry was talking about. She was about to tell him so, when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She had certainly not been expecting that! It seemed Merry believed she had come to his room for some inappropriate behaviour.

He also seemed completely oblivious to her struggling. They were moving closer to his bed, but Merry tripped over a shirt that had been tossed carelessly onto the floor. He fell, taking Estella with him. Fortunately, they landed on the bed.

Pinned beneath Merry, Estella looked struggled once more. As much as she liked Merry, she did not wish to engage in behaviour that should wait until they were married. But as she struggled, she heard the most unexpected of sounds. Merry was snoring! The ale had finally taken its toll, and Merry had fallen asleep.

Estella tried to roll him off her, but he was heavier than he looked. With a defeated sigh, she gave up. Someone was bound to notice that they were missing, and when they found the pair, it was going to be very difficult to explain.

* * * * * *

A/N: In another of my stories (_Watch the Clouds Go Sailing By_) Pippin points out to Merry that he could not remember his thirty-third birthday because he drank too much ale and passed out. That's why I had to write this chapter!


	7. Missing

Just to be With You

7: Missing

Peregrin soon grew bored of dancing, and in fact, of Myrtle's company. He was beginning to think that he had made a wrong decision in choosing her over Celandine. He excused himself from his dance partner and joined Frodo, who had not been dancing.

"Not dancing tonight, cousin?" Pippin asked. "I can remember a time when you ruled the dance floor. No one could dance as well as Frodo Baggins!"

Frodo smiled. "You were ten at the time, Pippin, and I assure you, there were many that could dance better. My excuse for this evening, though, is that all of the good partners were already spoken for. I had meant to ask Estella for a dance – to make her feel more welcome – but she seems to have disappeared."

"So she has! And Meriadoc with her." Pippin grinned. "Now I wonder where they've gotten to."

"We should not make any assumptions, Peregrin. Merry can control himself far more than you."

"Well, I suppose you are right there. But Stella did look especially lovely in Pearl's dress. I was even considering turning on the Took charm…"

"Stop right there, Peregrin Took. You know as well as I that this is the first time Merry has taken a real interest in a lass. I certainly will not allow you to steal her from him!"

"You are no fun at all, cousin Frodo." Pippin helped himself to an ale. "We shall have to interrogate him in the morning, and find out everything that happened."

Against his better judgement, Frodo rather liked Pippin's idea. He decided that it must have been his Tookish curiosity getting the better of him. 

"I wonder if anyone has noticed Meriadoc's absence," he said.

Several guests had in fact noticed. Pervinca and Pimpernel had seen the pair leave, and had exchanged whispered comments about it. Odo and Rosa had left the party earlier and returned to Crickhollow, but Fredegar had noticed that his sister was nowhere to be found. He had not yet realised that Merry was missing with her.

Paladin Took wandered over to his sister. "Well, Esmie, have you noticed that Meriadoc has disappeared with Miss Bolger?"

Esmeralda sent her brother a mock-scowl. "This is _my_ son we are talking about, brother, not _yours_."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Thain insisted, but he was smirking.

"My Meriadoc is a well-behaved, young gentle-hobbit. A pity that's the one thing he never managed to pass onto Peregrin."

Paladin laughed. "I am defeated. There is no way I can argue with my dearest sister. But Esmeralda, I'm sure you cannot deny that you have wedding plans in mind."

She laughed with him. "No, I cannot deny it. To be honest, Paladin, I worried that perhaps Merry would never settle down. He does spend a lot of time with Frodo, and did with Bilbo also, before he left."

"You and Saradoc worried that he would never have an heir? No one to succeed him as Master of Buckland."

"Well, yes, but not only that." Esmeralda smiled. "I can remember how happy and proud you and Eglantine were on Pearl's wedding day, and when little Peridot was born. I want to feel that way someday."

"And I am sure you shall."

* * * * * *

"Merry?" Estella whispered. Though she did not really wish to wake him, she could see no other way for her to escape. "Merry, wake up please."

The only response from Meriadoc was a particularly loud snore. Estella sighed again. It seemed there would be no way for her to leave. She decided the best thing she could do with the time she had was to make up various excuses as to why she had ended up beneath Master Meriadoc Brandybuck on his bed. But just as she had rejected the third or forth reason, Merry unexpectedly moved in his sleep. It was only a very slight movement – a roll towards his left side – but it was enough for Estella to wriggle her way out from underneath him.

Once free, she had to take a moment to stretch her limbs. She had been there long enough for her muscles to start cramping. Her eyes fell upon Merry's face as she did, and she smiled. He looked so peaceful as he slept, and she knew that she wanted nothing more than to wake up to that face every morning for the rest of her life.

She also knew that she could not simply leave him like that. She took the ribbon that was in her hair and placed it in his hand. After kissing him softly on his forehead, Estella slipped silently from the room. 

When she came to the ballroom, she found it empty, save the empty glasses and deserted tables. 

"Must be later than I thought!" she mumbled to herself. "Everyone has gone. I'll have to go to Crickhollow."

It took her a few moments to find her bearings. She had not been paying much attention when they had come to the ballroom, staring fondly at Merry instead. After a few wrong turns, she found the front door of Brandy Hall. She struggled with the lock before she was finally outside. From there, Crickhollow would be easy enough to find.

* * * * * *

The Tooks, Frodo and Fredegar had returned to Crickhollow an hour or so earlier. They had concluded that Estella was with Merry somewhere, or that she had gone with her parents. Either way, they did not search the Hall for her, knowing that she would eventually turn up.

As they readied for bed, Pervinca turned to her elder sister. "So do you suppose they did anything?"

Pimpernel thought for a moment. "If it was Pippin, I would say yes in the blink of an eye, but with Merry, I'm not so sure. And I don't know if Stella would want to do anything…inappropriate."

"Merry _was_ very drunk."

"Really? I didn't even notice."

"Oh, yes," Pervinca giggled. "He was almost tripping over his own feet during the Springle-ring. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so drunk. Not since Pippin at Old Bilbo's party, anyway."

"Not since Pippin _when_?"

Pervinca was about to explain the details of eleven-year-old Pippin's unfortunate incident with ale when the sisters heard a soft knock.

"What was that?" Pimpernel cried. They waited for a moment in silence and the knock was repeated. 

"The window!" said Pervinca. She unlatched the window of their bedroom to see Estella standing outside, panting heavily. "Stella!"

Together, Pervinca and Pimpernel helped Estella through the window. Once inside, Estella collapsed on her bed, exhausted.

"Where have _you_ been, young lady?" Pervinca snickered.

Estella groaned and buried her head under a pillow. "I don't want to talk about it right now! I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"Fine," Pimpernel sniffed. "But you will be telling us everything in the morning. You are lucky that your parents left before you did and so are not aware of your disappearing act with cousin Meriadoc. Be assured that if you do not tell us the story, we may feel inclined to tell them."

"There's nothing to tell anyway," Estella grumbled, before falling fast asleep.

* * * * * *

Frodo and Pippin were awake bright and early the next morning. They were dressed, breakfasted and on their way to Brandy Hall before the rest of Crickhollow had risen. As close family to the Master of the Hall, they were allowed in without question. Very few were stirring inside Brandy Hall. The Brandybucks were renowned for their grand parties that usually required a good day to recover from.

On their way to Merry's room, they passed Berilac, who only acknowledged them with a tired wave of his hand. Frodo and Pippin decided that it was best not to include Berry in their interrogating group. He hardly seemed well enough for it. They continued on to Merry's room and stopped outside the door, listening intently.

"I can only hear Merry snoring," Pippin whispered.

"Shh!" hissed Frodo. But as hard as he tried, he could hear no sound to hint whether Estella also lay within. 

As quietly as they could, Frodo and Peregrin pushed the door open. They were quite disappointed with what they saw. Merry, very much alone, was sprawled on his bed, still dressed in his clothes from the party.

"Perhaps she heard us coming and hid," Pippin suggested. He and Frodo started searching the room.

Their hunt was interrupted by a groan from Merry. "Oh, my poor head…"

With a grin, Pippin jumped on his cousin's bed, as he had done when he was a child. "Good morning, Cousin Brandybuck! Not feeling too well?"

"Pip? What are you doing here? Go away!" Merry rolled over. It was at this moment that he noticed he had something in his hand. Sitting up, and ignoring the pain as he did so, he opened his hand revealing a navy blue piece of material. "What's this?"

Pippin scuttled to sit next to Merry, and Frodo made his way to the side of the bed. Pippin broke into another broad grin. "I remember that! It's the ribbon Estella was wearing in her hair!"

"But what's it doing here?"

Frodo and Pippin exchanged looks of surprise, and Frodo asked, "You don't remember?"

Merry paled. "Remember what? Frodo, what happened? My mind is a complete blur."

Pippin frowned. "How are we supposed to interrogate him if he doesn't remember anything?"

Ignoring his Took cousin, Frodo focused on his Brandybuck cousin. "Merry, how much of the party do you remember?"

"Very little," Merry admitted. "I remember you all arriving. I remember Celandine getting angry at Pip. I remember greeting all of the guests…and they _all_ gave me drinks."

"Oh dear. Meriadoc, do you have any idea how much you drank?"

Merry shook his head. "Oh, Frodo. If Estella was here, you don't think I did something terrible, do you?"

Pippin had, by now, realised how upset his cousins seemed and forgotten about his desire to interrogate him. "Well, she left her ribbon here, and that's a good sign. It could mean that she was going to come back."

"Or that I pulled it out of her hair and she ran away," Merry said, grimly. "I can't remember! I'm never drinking ale again!"

"Calm down, Merry," Frodo ordered. As the eldest, he felt it his duty to remain level headed. "Estella's bound to have gone back to Crickhollow. We probably just didn't hear her arrive. Why don't you have a wash, eat some breakfast and then speak to her. I'm certain that she did not drink as much as you did."

It took some convincing, but Merry finally agreed to Frodo's plan. Once he was clean and well fed, he did indeed feel much calmer, though it was with very little confidence that he made his way to Crickhollow.

It had taken Merry long enough to get ready for the rest of Crickhollow to be out of bed and dressed. Frodo, Merry and Pippin found Paladin, Eglantine, Rosamunda, Odovacar and Fredegar having breakfast. Merry did not much like the smirk that his uncle's face wore.

"Is Estella here?" Pippin immediately asked.

"She was," Rosa answered, "but she went for a walk with Pervinca and Pimpernel."

Merry could barely hide his relief. "Do you know where they went?"

"Bucklebury," said Eglantine. "Market day today."

Frodo, Merry and Pippin expressed their thanks and left. Fredegar, not wishing to be left behind yet again (the girls had not let him come with them), followed after them. "Wait for me!"

Though Merry was uncomfortable at having Estella's brother with them, there was not way that they could refuse Fredegar. He did not seem particularly angry at Merry in any case, which they all took as a good sign. Before too long, they had reached the town of Bucklebury, bustling with life.

"It won't be easy to find them," Merry sighed.

"And it won't do to split up and look for them," said Frodo. "We shall just have to search the whole town."

Fortunately, it did not actually take long for them to find the three lasses. Pervinca, Pimpernel and Estella were stopped at a sweets stall. The young hobbit serving had eagerly offered them a sample of his goods. Frodo wondered if the lad knew who the girls actually were.

"Pervinca!" Pippin called.

"Oh, hullo Pip," she replied, mouth full of toffee. "This toffee is simply divine. We _must_ buy some to take to Hobbiton. Rosie will love it!"

Upon hearing this conversation, the sweets-maker mistook them for a young married couple discussing their child.

"That stuff won't be no good for young'uns, ma'am," he stated.

Pervinca laughed. "Oh, I was not speaking about a child! I meant a good friend of mine."

Estella caught Merry's eye and blushed. She knew that he had come looking for her, and that Frodo, Pippin and Freddie were there for moral support. But what was she going to say to him? What needed to be said?

Frodo saw that Merry and Estella needed some time to speak alone. "Come on, lads. Let us see if this toffee is really as wonderful as Pervinca claims." He pulled Merry aside and whispered. "Now is your chance, Master Meriadoc."

"Thank you, Frodo," said Merry, and Frodo grinned. Merry beckoned to Estella, and led her out of the bazaar, while the stall owner was mobbed by the richest group of customers he had ever seen.

Away from the crowds of Bucklebury, Merry handed Estella's ribbon back to her. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Yes," she replied, accepting the ribbon. "I was going to come and get it back – that's why I left it. To let you know I would be coming back."

"Stella, what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

Merry shook his head. "I have vague memories, and mostly from the earlier hours of the party. Believe me when I say that I am truly sorry for anything I may have done."

Estella gave a little laugh. "There is no need to be sorry, Merry. You were very drunk…"

"That is no excuse for inappropriate behaviour!"

She held her finger to his lips. "Meriadoc, you did nothing inappropriate. I took you to you room to make sure you had some sleep. Unfortunately, you fell asleep on top of me!"

Merry managed to laugh. "Well, that is certainly not what I expected. Are you certain nothing else happened? You seem hesitant…"

Estella blushed again, and looked at her feet. "Well there was one thing, but I would not call it inappropriate."

"What was it?"

"You did this." Estella stepped forward and kissed him. For a moment, he stood in shock, but then he kissed her back, savouring how perfect it felt.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of applause. Breaking apart, Merry and Estella saw Frodo, Peregrin, Pervinca, Pimpernel and Fredegar standing nearby, clapping and cheering. They simply had to laugh. 

Merry wrapped his arm around Estella's shoulder, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Well, Miss Bolger, we appear to have been found out."


	8. Those Who Wait

Just to be With You

8: Those Who Wait

Over the following years, Meriadoc and Estella became one of the Shire's most talked about couples. They were seen together at parties, and Estella was forever visiting Buckland (her home in Budgeford was less than a day's walk from Buckland). However, no sign of a wedding was seen, and it was generally assumed that the pair were waiting for Estella to come of age. This was one reason. Merry had another, known only to himself, Peregrin and Samwise Gamgee.

Two years after Merry's coming of age party, Pimpernel and Berilac were married. As Pervinca assumed, Paladin was somewhat upset that one of his daughters would be moving away to Buckland, but he could deny that Berilac was a fine fellow and would provide well for Pimpernel. The rest of the Took family seemed pleased to see Pimpernel marry into a family of her own status. Many of them had believed that Paladin's eldest daughter, Pearl, had married beneath her when she wed Orlando Burrows. He was a lawyer, and she was expected to marry into another grand family. Pearl and her family ignored the rumours. She and Orlando were in love, and very well off.

After Pimpernel and Berilac's wedding, Estella's mind had turned to marriage. In the next year she would turn thirty-three, yet Merry seemed to have made no plans about a wedding. Instead, he seemed to be spending more and more time with Frodo Baggins, widely believed to be a bad influence on his younger cousins.

In the summer of 1418, only a month before Estella would come of age, it was announced that Frodo Baggins would be moving back to Buckland (into Crickhollow, of all places) and selling Bag-End to the Sackville-Bagginses. Estella thought this odd, for she knew how much Frodo despised those cousins. In fact, most of their family seemed to dislike them. With him helping Frodo, she saw less and less of Merry.

That did not mean, however, that she ceased her visits to Buckland. Esmeralda adored her, and was always inviting her for tea. On one such afternoon, as she sat with the Mistress and Pimpernel, Estella expressed her deepest fear.

"I think Merry has fallen out of love with me," she sighed. As she spoke, she played with the necklace he had given her for his birthday. She had treasured it since that day. "He never seems to want to spend any time with me, and I'm sure he hasn't given a thought to us being married!"

"Oh, Estella, dearest, that isn't true!" Esmeralda cried, but in her heart, she had shared Estella's fear. "He has just been very busy of late. He stills speaks of you to us."

Pimpernel backed her aunt's argument. "He adores you, Stella, and you know it. He's probably just nervous. I know my Berry was before we were married. You shan't come of age for another month. Perhaps he is waiting until then to think about marriage."

The month passed, and the Bolgers held a party for Estella's birthday (though it was not at all as grand as Merry's had been). For a time, Estella's fears were crushed, for Merry doted over her at the party and seemed to love the gift she gave him – a yellow waistcoat, which she had made herself. But he still managed to avoid any talk about marriage. It did not stop the rest of the guests from discussing it, however, and Eglantine Took even suggested a double wedding with Pervinca and Everard, though they were not yet engaged either.

In the following months, Estella again saw very little of Merry. She also rarely saw her brother, for he, Merry, Pippin and Folco Boffin had agreed to help Frodo move. When she did see Fredegar, he seemed very anxious, and Estella began to think that there was something very odd about Frodo's move, but if she pushed Freddie for more information, he dodged her questions and changed the subject.

By September, Estella had had enough. It had been three weeks since she had seen Merry for more than a moment. With the help of Esmeralda, she convinced him to take her for a picnic by the Brandywine, where they had first admitted their growing feelings for each other. So on a fair autumn morning in mid-September, the couple made their way to the river.

The weather was too cool by this time of the year for swimming, so they were able to have complete privacy (neither of them knew that Esmeralda had played a part in organising that). Merry was happy enough, and if he seemed somewhat distracted, Estella managed to ignore it.

They talked while they ate. Merry told her that he had to return to Hobbiton the next day. Frodo would be moving to Buckland on the following Friday. Merry, Pippin, Fredegar and Folco were needed to pack everything.

"It will be good for you, having Frodo living so close," said Estella. "You won't have to go to Hobbiton so often to visit him."

Merry laughed. "I plan on never going to Hobbiton again, if I can help it. What, with the S.-Bs there and all!" 

"My goodness, Frodo will be turning fifty on Thursday, won't he?"

"He will indeed. But he is only having a small gathering for his birthday. Perhaps he will have something bigger when he settles into Crickhollow."

Estella was beginning to notice that Merry's words seemed forced. She would not go so far as to accuse him of lying, but there was a certain edge of untruth in what he said.

"Merry, you've been acting very strange lately," she ventured to say. "Ever since Frodo said he was moving to Buckland you've been on edge. Fredegar has too. Is something wrong?"

Merry was startled by her suggestion, but managed to hide it. "No, why would anything be wrong?"

"Well, you've seemed distracted." Estella had started talking and now she could not stop. "Is it my fault? Have I done something wrong?"

"Of course not!"

Tears formed in her eyes. "Then do you not love me anymore? Please, just tell me if that is the case. It will hurt more if you just continue to lead me on…"

Merry wrapped his arms around her. "I could never stop loving you, Estella." Against his will, tears started to form in his own eyes. He, Pippin and Sam had all agreed to tell no one about the real reason Frodo was leaving, or that they were leaving with him, but it was breaking Merry's heart having to leave Estella behind without telling her why. 

"If you love me, then why can't we get married?"

Merry cringed. He should have known that he would eventually have to face that question. He had avoided it for long enough. 

Estella continued. "Pim and Berry are married, and they started courting at the same time as us!"

"But Pervinca and Everard are not yet, and they have been courting for a lot longer," Merry reasoned.

"They're engaged now! They were waiting until Pervinca came of age. I'm three months older than her, and I've had to wait!" Anger was growing inside Estella.

"Well, you'll just have to wait a little longer!" Merry snapped, also becoming angry.

"I think I've been waiting long enough! If you don't want to marry me, then just say so!"

"I _do_ want to marry you, I'm just not ready yet!"

"Why not? Is it because of Frodo? Just because he's not married does not mean you cannot be. Or is it Pippin? You have to let him grow up eventually…"

"Leave Frodo and Pippin out of this! You know, if you keep going on about this, I might just decide that I _don't_ want to marry you…"

Estella stood, and with angry tears in her eyes, she ripped the necklace from around her neck. She threw it at Merry's feet, and turned to leave. She stopped to utter one parting remark. "I never want to see you again, Meriadoc Brandybuck."

As she stormed away, she heard Merry call in a voice full of anger and hurt. "Good! Because I'm going away! And I might never come back! At least there's nothing left here that I have to worry about anymore! Thank you for solving that little problem!"

Estella resisted the urge to think up a very insulting comeback, and simply continued on her way. Her anger fuelled her body as she walked the entire way back to Budgeford without stopping. Night was just falling as she threw open the door.

"Estella! My goodness, what are you doing here?" Rosa cried. "I thought you were going to stay in Buckland tonight and come home when Merry left for Hobbiton tomorrow."

"Merry?" Estella snorted. "Who's Merry? Is Fredegar here?"

"No, he left this afternoon. Won't be back for a week or so," Odo answered. It was quite clear to him that his daughter had fought with Merry. He hoped that it was only a trivial matter, but he could see that her favourite necklace was missing. It would have taken a lot for her to part with it. "Do you want to talk to us about it?"

"There's nothing I need to talk about, I just wanted Freddie to pass on a message for me, but I suppose it doesn't matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to bed."

Estella went to her room and firmly shut the door. Once inside and alone, she started crying and cursed her pride. If not for it, she would have returned to Buckland not long after leaving it. In her anger and sorrow, she had forgotten Merry's words about going away and never coming back.

* * * * * *

Merry and Fredegar climbed into the front of the cart carrying what was left of Frodo's luggage. They waved to Frodo and Pippin and set off. For the past few days, Merry had managed to ignore his fight with Estella, but he could ignore it no longer, especially not when her brother was sitting next to him, whistling happily. His hand strayed into his pocket to hold the necklace Estella had thrown at his feet.

"Something on your mind, Meriadoc?" Fredegar asked, breaking Merry's train of thought.

"What? Er, no, nothing," he muttered.

"Don't lie to me, Master Brandybuck. I may not be as close to you as Pippin or Frodo, but I can certainly tell when you are lying. Especially when you make such a poor effort."

Merry sighed. "Estella and I had a fight."

Fredegar's smiled faded. "Oh, I see. Did you tell her you were leaving the Shire?"

"I did, but it was a bit of an angry retort, and I don't know whether she heard me or not. She was asking when we were going to get married." Merry looked up at his friend. "Married, Fatty! She wanted to get married and I'm leaving the Shire! And I couldn't even tell her that."

"It isn't your fault that you could not tell her. We all know how important Frodo's secret is. But if you like, I shall tell her once you have left."

"She won't care." Merry took the necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Fredegar. "She never wants to see me again, and I don't know if I'll ever be coming back. Make sure she finds someone to look after her…"

Fredegar accepted the necklace, but said, "She already has someone. Don't give up hope so easily. You will come back, and she will take you back. Believe me, I know my sister better than anyone. Your fight was perfectly understandable. You both lashed out at each other to protect yourselves from further hurt. But one day, you will return to the Shire and the two of you will have the most wonderful reunion!"

Fredegar had achieved the impossible. He had made Merry smile. "I certainly hope you're right, Fredegar."


	9. Holding onto Hope

Just to be With You

9: Holding onto Hope

Estella kept herself busy for the next week. She assumed that Pervinca would be marrying that year, or early in the next, so making a dress for the wedding seemed like a good idea. Her parents, especially Odo, worried about her. She hardly ate, and rarely left her room. They had hoped she would open up when Fredegar returned, but a week after he had left, a letter arrived from Buckland stating that Freddie's presence would be needed for several more weeks. Estella bluntly refused when Rosa suggested she visit him in Buckland.

Once she had finished her dress, Estella thought of making a matching outfit for an escort. She immediately thought of Pippin – what better way to make Merry mad than appearing at Pervinca's wedding with his favourite cousin? The plan was soon rejected. 

"What was I thinking?" Estella sighed. "I can't pull Pippin into this." She decided to make the matching outfit for Fredegar instead.

Two weeks after her fight with Merry, Estella finally decided that she had behaved rashly, and was willing to talk everything over with him. She explained to her parents that she planned to go to Buckland the next morning, and they agreed it was for the best. They all went to bed early that night.

Just before dawn, the Bolgers were woken by a frightening sound. None of them had heard it in their waking life, but they all knew it. The Horn-call of Buckland had been sounded, and answering calls from around the countryside were blowing.

Odo shut and locked the door. "I don't know what this is about, but I'm not taking any chances. Let us hope that it was simply some foolish lad playing a prank!"

Rosa and Estella nodded. They were all thinking about Fredegar, in Buckland, but Odo tried to face the morning like any other. He asked Rosa to start on breakfast. Estella started to follow her parents to their kitchen, when they all heard an urgent knock at the front door. Estella ran to answer it.

Outside, stood Berilac Brandybuck, looking flushed and terrified. His pony was standing by the gate, steaming like it had just run a race.

"Berry! Whatever's the matter?" Estella cried.

"You have to come to Brandy Hall at once," Berry panted. 

"What's happened?"

"No time to explain! Do you have a pony I might borrow? I've worn mine out."

In the time it took to ready two ponies, Estella gathered that Fredegar had come into some sort of trouble, and the Brandybucks needed her assistance. She stubbornly refused to believe that Fredegar's situation had anything to do with the Horn-call of Buckland being sounded.

Berilac set a good pace on Fredegar's pony. He was lucky that Odo and Rosa insisted on both their children keeping ponies for cases of emergency. In fact, the Bolgers had four ponies, but two were for drawing the cart. Berry and Estella travelled from Budgeford to Buckland in several hours.

The hobbits they passed in the streets of Bucklebury seemed visibly shaken, and Estella's worry was trebled. What had happened? She wished that their path had led passed Crickhollow so that she might have seen some sign of an accident, but Berry was leading them on the straightest route to Brandy Hall.

There was someone waiting to take their ponies when they arrived, and for that, Estella was thankful. Her little black pony, Onyx, had never been ridden so hard.

Berilac knew where he was headed and Estella followed blindly after him. Though she was a frequent visitor to Brandy Hall, she still could easily become lost. They soon came to what Estella knew was the Master's chambers, and her heart caught in her throat. Had something happened to Merry too?

"No! I haven't got it!" Freddie's voice cried. Estella followed Berry into the room, and saw her brother lying on a sofa with a damp cloth over his head. His face was flushed and his eyes wide. Esmeralda was standing near bye. She looked like she had been crying.

"What happened to him?" Estella cried, tears already brimming in her eyes.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Bolger," Saradoc said, formally. Estella acknowledged Saradoc's greeting with a wave of her hand and rushed to Fredegar's side.

"Freddie? Freddie! It's Stella," she sobbed.

"Crickhollow was raided before dawn," Berilac explained slowly. "The Goolds found him on their doorstep crying all manner of nonsense before they worked out that the horn needed to be sounded."

"Crickhollow raided?" Estella repeated. Then it hit her. "Merry! Where is he?"

Esmeralda cried out, and Saradoc moved to comfort her. "I sent a party to Crickhollow to assess the damage," he answered. "There was no sign of Meriadoc, nor Pippin, Frodo or Master Gamgee, save one of Frodo's cloaks, left at the front door. We've been able to find out naught from Fredegar. He just keeps crying out that he doesn't have 'it'."

Estella felt crushed. She had left it too late and now something terrible had happened to Merry. She would never be able to apologise to him. In a wavering voice, she asked, "Does anyone know who raided the house?"

"We assume Freddie does," replied Berilac. "But aside from him, the guards at the West-gate were nearly trampled by three riders on black horses. Said they were Big People, too."

"Oh, Fredegar," Estella whispered.

Fredegar's eyes closed. When they opened a moment later, he seemed calmer. "Stella?"

"Oh, yes, Freddie! I'm here." Estella laid her head next to her brother's. "What happened?"

"Black Riders," he muttered. "After Old Bilbo's ring. After Frodo. They thought…"

"Old Bilbo's ring?" Berilac asked. "Fredegar, what are you talking about?"

Before Fredegar could answer Berry's question, Esmeralda demanded an answer for her one of her own. "Where is my Merry? And Peregrin and Frodo? What has happened to them?"

"Old Forest…" Fredegar whispered. The rest of the hobbits in the room gasped. Even the Brandybucks knew the fear the Forest, despite the fact that many of them were known to go into it. "I told them not to. Pippin…he said that he wouldn't like to have my job. I told him he'd change his mind, but instead, I've changed mine. How I wish I'd gone to the Forest with them." Fredegar's eyes closed again.

"Fredegar, why did they go into the Forest?" Saradoc demanded, but Fredegar would not wake. The Master took pity on the lad, and ordered that he be moved to a proper bed. Berilac offered his own room.

Estella watched several Brandybucks carry her brother from the room. She remained with the Master and Mistress. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I will have parties organised to search the Forest," Saradoc stated. "We will find them."

But Estella's logical mind had figured some things out. "They went into the Forest for a reason, sir. No doubt my brother knows that reason, and those riders had something to do with it."

"Still, I would rather not have my son, nephew and cousin lost somewhere in that Forest hoping to be found."

Estella decided it would be best not to argue with the Master, and left the room to see where they had put Fredegar. She wanted to be there when he woke.

* * * * * *

Fredegar Bolger opened his eyes, half expecting to be surrounded by menacing, cloak figures. Instead, he saw only his sister and Berilac, looking very concerned.

"Did I pass out?" he murmured. 

Berry nodded. "The Master decided to let you sleep. Goodness knows you probably needed it. If nothing else, you ran a good distance, for you anyway."

Freddie knew that Berry was trying to humour him, and he appreciated it. He suddenly became aware that Estella was gripping his hand very tightly. "It's okay, Stella. I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you able to answer some questions?" Berry asked. "Uncle Sarry asked that we let him know the moment you were awake. He has groups searching the Forest, but he'd prefer answers."

"Fetch him, and I shall try my best."

The minute Berry had left, Estella dissolved into tears. "Oh, Freddie, I thought I was going to lose you too."

"Don't be so certain that you've lost him, Stella."

"We had a fight. Before he went to Hobbiton. I…I told him I never wanted to see him again."

Fredegar struggled to sit. "He told me. And he was sorry for it. Forgive me, for I don't wish to explain things twice. Merry had to leave the Shire, and I hope you will understand why once Saradoc is here." He placed something in her hand. "Hold onto hope, Estella."

Estella opened her hand and choked on a sob. "My necklace. He gave me this for his thirty-third birthday. I threw it at his feet."

Freddie chuckled. "I wondered how he had come to have it."

Saradoc burst into the room, with Esmeralda and Berilac close behind. "Master Fredegar, I am pleased to see that you are feeling better."

"Make yourself comfortable, Sarry," Fredegar boldly addressed the Master. "This will be a long story."

"Then perhaps I should call for some tea," said Esmeralda.

Fredegar nodded. "If you would not mind. I don't believe I've eaten since last night."

Esmeralda nodded and called for a servant to fetch enough tea for them all. For the next few hours, Fredegar detailed the conspiracy that he, Meriadoc, Peregrin and Samwise had devised and the reasons for it. He explained why, though rather vaguely, Frodo Baggins had to leave the Shire, and that the move to Crickhollow had been a diversion. 

"This is beyond any of us," Fredegar sighed. "We can do no more to help Frodo."

"Oh, Merry," Esmeralda sobbed. "And Pippin, too!" She gasped with sudden realisation. "Someone must be sent to Tuckborough! Paladin needs to know."

"I did send a messenger earlier," Berilac admitted. "But that was before we knew anything. Paladin will simply hear news of the attack on Crickhollow and that his son is missing."

"Send Pimpernel," Saradoc suggested. "And ask her to tell no one else of the news. Frodo meant for his errand to be a secret, and the one thing we _can_ do for him is keep it that way."

"It won't stay quiet for long, Uncle," Berry argued. "The hobbits in the search parties will talk."

"Let them talk. All they know is that Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam are lost somewhere in the Old Forest. Perhaps that will help also."

Estella squeezed Fredegar's hand tightly. It seemed that she would not be the only one holding onto hope.


	10. The Rebellion

Just to be With You

"One of the first that they found was poor Fredegar Bolger, Fatty no longer. He had been taken when the ruffians smoked out a band of rebels he led from their hidings up in the Brockenbores by the hills of Scary"

- _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, "The Grey Havens"_

10: The Rebellion

S.R. 1419 

Berilac Brandybuck frowned out his window. A heavy blanket of snow covered most of Buckland – the likes of which had not been seen for many years. But it was not the weather that unnerved him; it was the letter in his hand. It had come from Pimpernel, his wife, who had been staying with her family at the Great Smials. Things had become difficult – with Men prowling about Tookland, as they were in most parts of the Shire. Her father had had three of the Men shot, and now the watch on Tookland had been doubled. Pimpernel doubted she would be able to return to Buckland soon.

"Well?" Ferdibrand Took asked. He had managed to escape from Tookland and deliver Pimpernel's message to her husband.

"I don't know what to think," Berry sighed, at length. "I knew things were bad in the Shire, but not this bad."

"I was lucky to get out. No doubt all of Tookland is under siege now. The Tooks have never been to popular with the so-called Chief."

"Pimple's not too fond of the Brandybucks either." Berilac sat down and massaged his temples. He needed Pimpernel. She always knew the right thing to do.

"A pity Merry and Peregrin are lost. They wouldn't stand for this," Ferdi said, sitting next to Berry.

"Who knows? Perhaps they may return."

"From the Old Forest? I doubt it."

The words "Old Forest" stirred something in Berilac's mind. With Pimpernel trapped in Tookland, and Merry lost somewhere in the Wild, there was only one hobbit that Berry could think of talking to.

"I have to see your cousin."

"Fredegar?" Ferdi asked. "Why?"

"He has always been close friends with Merry and Pippin, and Frodo. He was the last hobbit to see them alive Also, I cannot see him standing for this either."

Ferdi shook his head. "He would not. And neither will I. I'll come with you."

Berilac nodded. He had hoped that Ferdi would say that. He had been none too keen about the idea of riding alone in the Shire at this time, nor in such bad weather. "Let me leave a not for the Master first. He wouldn't want me running off without telling him, too."

"Where are you running off to, Berry?" a voice asked. Berry and Ferdi turned to see Celandine Brandybuck standing in the doorway with her brother Ilberic and Doderic.

"I have to speak with Fredegar Bolger," Berry answered. 

"If you're going to take a stand against these ruffians," said Doderic, "we are coming with you."

Berilac was about to refuse, but Ferdibrand said, "Five is better than two. Be ready to leave in half-an-hour."

Once the three young Brandybucks had left, Berilac frowned at Ferdi. "They are too young for what we are doing," he hissed.

"At times like this, Berry," Ferdi sighed, "I don't think there's such a thing as too young."

* * * * * *

Estella made her way to the front door of her home, hoping that it was not a gang of ruffians that were knocking insistently. But she could not think of anyone else who would be knocking this late at night.

"Good evening, Estella," Berilac greeted, as she pulled the door open.

"Berilac! Ferdibrand!" she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"They've come to see me," said Fredegar, coming up behind his sister. "Haven't you?" Berry nodded, and Fredegar grinned. "You certainly took your time! I expected you a week ago."

Fredegar and Estella led Berilac, Ferdi and their companions inside and out of the cold. Soon, all seven on them were in the Bolgers' drawing room, sipping on what tea Rosa had to spare.

"Before we do anything," said Fredegar, "I will have to move my family to a safe place. I won't have harm come to them from my actions."

Berry nodded. "They can stay at Brandy Hall. They will be well protected there, especially Estella."

"But I'm not going," Estella stated.

"Don't be stupid, Stella," Fredegar argued. "Go to Brandy Hall with Mother and Father. What we are going to do is far too dangerous…"

"Celandine is not being sent away! Besides," Estella stared to the West as she spoke, "I have already lost one hobbit whom I love dearly, and I am not about to lose another."

Ferdibrand, surprisingly, supported Estella. "Stella is light on her feet, even for a hobbit, and has a sharp eye. She would be a great help to us."

Estella smiled at him in thanks. It was going to be a long night.

* * * * * *

The nest morning, Odo and Rosa set off for Brandy Hall. Before they left, Fredegar handed a letter to Odo. It was addressed to Melilot Brandybuck, Fredegar's sweetheart.

"Give this to Mel for me," he asked. "And tell her brother, Merimas, to keep her safe." Odovacar nodded, and patted his son on the back, proudly. He climbed into the cart next to his wife, and drove in the direction of Buckland.

"We will need a base of operations," Berry stated. "Unless, of course, Freddie and Estella want to work from their home."

Fredegar shook his head. "Definitely not, but I do know of a good place. The Brockenbores, over near Scary. There are still some woods there, enough to provide food cover."

"We may also find an abandoned house or hole," Ferdi added.

"Agreed," said Berilac. "We should gather everything we need – and that we can carry – from here and set off for Scary as soon as we can."

Within an hour, the seven hobbits had collected all the food they could find, as well as several water skins. Estella had gathered every blanket the Bolgers owned, and at Fredegar's suggestion, all of the dark clothes she could find. He brought out a bucket of soot and ashes.

"It will be useful if we want to travel unseen," he explained.

Finally, they set off for Scary.

* * * * * *

And so, Fredegar's band of rebels was born. As a joke, they called themselves Fatty's band. Their "base of operations" was a derelict and deserted hole, outside the town of Scary. It had been ransacked, and the rebels wondered what had happened to the original inhabitants. It made a good hideout, nonetheless. There were three doors, which were guarded day and night. Though it was difficult to do so in the beginning, the rebel band soon grew in numbers.

Mosco and Moro Burrows, cousins of Berry, joined the band after they ambushed an escort of ruffians taking the brothers to the Lockholes, apparently converted storage tunnels in Michel Delving. Mosco and Moro had been accused of sabotage, and were happy to join Fatty's Band. Also with the escort had been a young Sheriff by the name of Inigo Baggins. He had been labelled a traitor by his fellow Sheriffs. Fatty's Band begged him to join them, since his knowledge of the Chief and his ruffians would be invaluable.

Two young hobbits from the town of Scary came next, Tulip Chubb and Mungo Goodbody. Both had been forced from their homes by the ruffians, and Mungo's father had been killed. They found the rebels' hideout by accident and were all too glad to join them. Mungo even enlisted his good friend, Rollo Grubb.

Prospero Bunce and Cosimo Boffin had fled from Hobbiton when they had disobeyed the Chief's orders. They had heard the rumours of a grand army operating from somewhere in the East Farthing. Despite finding the rebel band to be far less than they expected, they were glad to be with hobbits that shared their view on the Chief and his Men.

The last to join the rebels had been Sancho Proudfoot. Berry had found him at the side of the road, badly beaten by ruffians and left for dead. Once he had recovered from his injuries, Sancho became a deadly archer, and had killed the most ruffians, despite being one of the youngest in the band.

The rebels would attack groups of ruffians, from vantage points chose by the light-footed Estella, their scout. It was Estella's job to map out the best areas for an attack. Ever since the shootings in Tookland, the ruffians had become warier, and now Fatty's Band was giving them another reason to fear these seemingly harmless Little People.

The band had been operating for several months now, and it was well into Spring. The longer days made it harder for the band to remain unseen, but they tried. One night in mid-March, Estella returned from scouting the immediate area around the hobbit-hole. Berry was on guard at the main door, but Mungo relieved him as soon as Estella arrived. Together, Berilac and Estella went to their leader's room.

Fredegar was sitting on a makeshift bed, deep in thought. He looked up when his two fellow rebels arrived. "Anything to report, sister?"

"No, brother," she replied. "There is nothing on the roads for miles, and naught in the fields but birds."

"And yet, you seem troubled."

"I do not like this eerie peace. I suppose we could be optimistic and believe that they have abandoned this region for fear of us, but I don not think it to be so."

"Nor do I," said Berry. "These ruffians would not give up so easily."

Fredegar sighed. "You are both right, but there is nothing that we can do, save wait for them to make a move. Curse them!"

Estella silently slipped from the room as Fredegar and Berilac continued to discuss the situation. She was exhausted from her evening of sneaking, so wished for the solitude of her room.  She flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. As always, she thought about Merry; where he could be, and whether he was thinking about her too.

Merry was in the Houses of Healing in Minas Tirith, waiting for the arrival of a doom Estella knew nothing of. And when he was not worrying about Peregrin, or Frodo and Sam, his thoughts often turned to the hobbit-lass he had left behind.

* * * * * *

Estella had not even realised that she had fallen asleep, but she could see that it was morning from the light that squinted through the boarded up windows. Her nose picked up a scent that she knew should not be present, and it took her a moment to decipher what it was: Smoke. She could smell smoke. The rebels were not permitted to light fires, since the smoke would draw attention to their hidings.

Estella ran from her room and found the situation was worse than she feared. The hallway was full of smoke, meaning that this was not a simple mistake where a cold hobbit had sought comfort. She ripped off one of her sleeves and wrapped it around her nose and mouth.

"Fredegar! Freddie!"

Fredegar had been on his way to her room and they collided in the hallway. The look on his face was grim. "They have found us," was all he said.

Berilac ran up and stopped at Freddie's side, gasping for breath. "There are great many of those Big Folk ruffians outside. They've set fires at all of the doors."

"We shall be burnt alive!" Estella cried.

"No," said Fredegar. "We can still escape through the windows." He did not need to add that they would surely be captured if they did.

Estella nodded. "My room is furthest from the doors. Gather everyone and meet me there. I will start on the boards."

Fredegar, Berilac and Estella ran in three differing directions. Estella returned to her room and started yanking off all the planks of wood that covered her window. Fredegar soon returned with Sancho, Ferdibrand, Rollo, Tulip, Mungo and Prospero. Berry arrived a moment later with Doderic, Ilberic, Celandine, Cosimo, Mosco, Moro and Inigo.

Estella stepped aside and allowed Berry and Sancho to finish clearing the window. As soon as it was open, the hobbit rebels moved towards it. Celandine and Tulip were first, then Estella. The moment she felt fresh air, Estella also felt a pair of large hands grab her roughly. She suddenly became aware that she could hear Celandine screaming.

The ugly face of a squint-eyed man peered at her. He had grabbed her so that her arms were trapped against her sides.

"'ullo there, little rat," he sneered.

She knew that there was no point in warning the others. A far worse fate waited for any that remained inside. Estella was passed, none too gently, to another cruel looking man, and promptly shoved into a sack. She heard a voice snarl, "To the Lockholes with you!" then she saw or heard no more.

* * * * * * 

A/N: I don't believe it is ever detailed who the members of Fredegar's rebel band were. I hope everyone enjoyed my members. Many of them were resurrected names from _The History of Middle-Earth_. I tend to get a lot of OC names from there.


	11. Prisoners and Outlaws

Just to be With You

A/N: This chapter will largely be concerned with my own interpretation of what the Lockholes may have been like. I'm sure everyone has their own ideas, but I hope you won't think too badly of mine.

11: Prisoners and Outlaws

The ground was cold, and the air smelt dusty and damp. Estella felt groggy, and from the throbbing of her head, she guessed that she had hit it on something. 

"W-where am I?"

"The Lockholes," Fredegar's voice answered. "Used to be storage tunnels in Michel Delving, remember?"

Estella managed to open her eyes. It did not make much difference. She could vaguely see Fredegar sitting not far from her on the ground. They were in a small room. Three of the walls were wood panelled, and the forth was not a wall at all. Cruel iron bars blocked one side of the room. No longer were these tunnels used for storing excess furniture and pointless records. The Shire had a prison, and the Bolgers were indeed in the Lockholes.

"Where are the others?" Estella asked.

Her brother shrugged. "I think Celandine, at least, is in this same tunnel, but further down. I thought I heard her scream. We're lucky to have been locked up together."

Estella nodded as she thought of being locked up with a stranger. Perhaps a young hobbit who had been locked up for so long that he had forgotten the proper way to treat a lass. She shuddered, and worried for Celandine and Tulip.

When he head had finally stopped spinning, Estella stood to explore her knew home. In one corner there was a filthy bucket and a tap. At least the makers of the prison had given some thought to hygiene. The floor was lined by three thin mattresses. Estella thought that it was crowded enough with just the two of them, and hated to think how uncomfortable it would be with three or more.

The bars were made of ugly black iron, from what Estella could see in the dim light. Straining her neck, she saw that the cells only lined one side of the tunnel, but she could not guess how many there were. A narrow path led along the side, with several pathetic torches providing the only light.

"I'd say that's where they deliver the food," said Fredegar, motioning to a gap at the bottom of the bars. "If we ever get fed, that is."

They were, in fact, eventually fed. A sad and sorry young lad pushed a tray under the bars and continued on his way. Estella tried to ask him about their friends, but the lad simply ignored her.

Fredegar snorted as he collected the tray. "Oh, such a choice feast."

They had been given two pathetic and dry pieces of bread, some strips of meat and two very limp carrots. There were also two mugs of water. Fredegar drank the water and munched miserably on one of the pieces of bread, but he left the rest for Estella.

"Don't you want anymore?" she asked.

"No, I'm not hungry. You eat it." Fredegar was actually famished, but he wanted to make sure that his baby sister had enough to eat. It was his fault that she was even here, after all. She should have been at Brandy Hall, hiding with her parents.

Estella and Fredegar were soon able to decipher the passing of time through the delivery of their meals. They were fed only twice a day, mid-morning and late afternoon, as far as they could guess. The same lad brought the food and took away the empty trays. Estella gave up on trying to talk to him after only a few attempts.

However, she was able to work something out with his help, though he would never know it. The lad dragged a trolley behind him, laden with the trays. When he delivered the food, the trolley seemed full, with around five or six trays. They would see him pass by their cell a little while later with an empty trolley. The opposite happened when he collected the trays. He would come to their cell with only one tray, and would pass again some time later with seven.

From this, Estella deduced that their cell was second from whatever entry there was to the tunnel, and there were at least five other cells down from theirs. One day, the lad arrived with an empty trolley when he came to collect the trays, and Estella shuddered as she realised what that probably meant.

The Bolgers passed the rest of the time talking softly to one another or sleeping. Occasionally, one of them would try to remember a poem or a tale of Bilbo's, and the other would help. Freddie continued to give most of his food to Estella, thankful that the dim light largely prevented her from seeing the effect it was having on him. They had all lost weight during their rebel days, but now Fredegar was becoming dangerously thin. _I hardly live up to my nickname anymore_, he thought, grimly. 

From what he could work out, it had been around three months since they had been captured. Outside, the world was well and truly into Summer. And in the far away land of Gondor, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam were honoured and praised as heroes.

* * * * * *

One morning, before breakfast had been delivered, Estella woke to a great commotion. 

"Put 'er in 'ere!" a rough voice ordered. Several figured appeared at the bars of the cell. The door was opened, and one of the figures was pushed in. They stumbled to the ground, but were quickly on their feet again. Estella could see that this hobbit was a lass from the dress, but she seemed too tall. She must have been at least a head taller than Fredegar, and he was by no means short.

But Estella had no time to think about that, for another hobbit arrived at the cell. Estella's breath caught in her throat.

"Well, my dear," sneered Lotho Sackville-Baggins, the self-proclaimed "Chief". "Do you still refuse?"

"I'd rather stay in here for the rest of my life," the imprisoned girl proudly replied. Estella had to admire her courage. _Must be a Took_.

"I can arrange that!" He leant close to the bars. "Are you sure you don't wish to reconsider?"

She spat on his cheek. "Keep away from me, you pimply piece of filth."

Thoroughly enraged, Lotho turned on his heels and stormed back up the tunnel, spouting orders as he went.

"That was brave," said Estella, after a moment of complete silence.

The newcomer turned sharply in surprise. She obviously had not expected to have cellmates. Estella was shocked to see how young the girl seemed in the flickering torchlight. She would have barely been into her tweens, despite her height. 

"Sorry to have startled you," Estella continued. "Please sit! I'm Estella." The girl looked at Estella, before taking a seat on the mattress. Estella handed her a mug of water, which she graciously accepted.

"Thank you," she said. "And there is no need to be sorry. I just did not expect to have company here. My name is Diamond."

"A pleasure to meet you Diamond." Estella motioned to Fredegar, who was snoring on his mattress. He could sleep through anything. "You will have to excuse my brother, Fredegar. He enjoys to sleep late and is not a morning person."

Diamond screwed up her nose. "How can you tell what time of day it is in here?"

Estella gave a little laugh. "Well, usually by when the food is delivered. One meal in the morning and one in the afternoon."

"Only two meals a day! How awful!"

"I am sure it could be worse."

"Yes." Diamond said no more, and Estella did not want to push the girl. After some time, Diamond finally spoke again. "If you tell me what you are in for, I shall tell you why I am."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me," Estella replied. "Where to begin… Freddie and I were part of a band of rebels operating in the East Farthing, near Scary to be exact. Attacking ruffians and causing other mischief of the like."

"I heard Lotho speak of you," Diamond said, quietly. "He seemed very pleased that you had been captured."

Estella gave Diamond an odd look. "You were a friend of the Chief?"

"No. No! Not at all! But we will come to that later. Please finish your story first."

"I'm afraid there's not much more to it. The ruffians must have worked out where we were hiding and smoked us out."

"How many of you were there? And how long have you been in here?"

"There were sixteen of us. I don't know where in there horrid holed the others have been locked up. And we must have been in here for a good few months now."

"Months! How perfectly awful for you! Though I suppose I shall be here for that long too." Diamond sighed. "Well, a deal is a deal. Let me tell you my tale."

"Wait a moment. I have a question for you. You are a Took, correct?"

"Why, yes. How did you guess? I don't really have an accent."

"My mother is Rosamunda Took, and I am good friends with the Thain's daughters. In fact, one of our fellow rebels was the Thain's son-in-law."

Diamond nodded. "I know who you speak of. I am from a Northern clan of Tooks, from Long Cleeve in the North Farthing, but we still recognise the Thain as head of our family. I have met his children once or twice." She took a deep breath. "It was good that you asked of my family, since it does play an important role in my story. I was to be Lotho's bride."

"His bride?" Estella cried. "But you are far too young! He must be at least thirty years older than you."

"Thirty-one," said Diamond, with a grimace. "And let us not forget the fact that he is quite hideous to look at. I was certainly not thrilled by the idea of marrying him, nor was my family. But as the Chief, Pimple knows what he wants and how to get it. I agreed in order to protect my family."

"Why did he choose you?"

"As much as he hates the Tooks, Lotho knows that there is something about us. We are braver than most, and I would guess that it is this courage and boldness that Lotho wishes his children to have. He would not want them to be weak, as he believes all other hobbits to be."

Estella was horrified. Poor Diamond, barely into he tweens, had been plucked from her family for the sole purpose of bearing Lotho's children. 

"He probably would have preferred one of the Thain's daughters – I think he would have taken some delight in getting back at Master Paladin that way."

"It would have had to have been Pervinca, and she's engaged. Both Pearl and Pimpernel are married."

"They are all hidden away in the Great Smials anyway," Diamond stated. "He could not have one of Paladin's daughters, so he chose me. I am a direct descendant of the Bullroarer, Bandobras Took."

Estella nodded. That explained Diamond's height. Bandobras Took had been over four foot high, exceptional for a hobbit, and many of his descendants were known to be taller than average.

Diamond continued. "Lotho and his Men came to my home. We thought they had come for more 'gathering'. They had, but they weren't gathering what we expected. Lotho demanded that I go with him. When I refused, he threatened to burn our home. I had no choice. My brothers would have fought for me, but I don't doubt that they would have been killed.

"I came to Bag-End with Lotho, and immediately had more regrets than I could handle. His mother tended to ignore me completely, and so did he, most of the time, unless it was to badger me into choosing a date for the wedding. I demanded more time to make up my mind over his marriage proposal. Eventually, he demanded an answer and I refused him. The result of my refusal you can plainly see."

"I never thought Lotho would be so pathetic."

"You have no idea."

A groan from Fredegar alerted the two lasses that he was waking. He sat up and scratched his head.

"Good morning, Freddie," said Estella. "I'd like you to meet our new roommate, Diamond Took."

"Hullo," Fredegar greeted. "Took, you say? Well, fancy that."

* * * * * *

"Room for one more?" Peregrin asked his cousin.

Merry looked up, startled. He was sitting on a rock some distance from where the funeral escort of Théoden had set up camp in the Eastfold, smoking and thinking. "Oh, hullo, Pip. Make yourself comfortable. I didn't think anyone would find me…"

"Of course I found you, Meriadoc!" Pippin took out his own pipe, and the two smoked in silence for a few moments. "What's on your mind?"

The question caught Merry off-guard. "N-nothing!"

"Nonsense, Merry! And don't try to say it has something to do with this funeral business, because it doesn't. You've been acting strangely ever since we announced that we were going home."

Merry smiled and slapped Pippin on the back. "Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No."

"All right, since you have come all this way to see me, I will tell you." Merry breathed deeply. "I am worried about seeing Estella."

"Why? Because of what I said back in Minas Tirith about stealing her away? I was joking, you know."

"I know, Pip, and it's not that. We had a fight the day before I left for Hobbiton to help Frodo out with his moving. She was asking when we were going to get married, and everything like that. I didn't know what to say to her. To cut a long story short, we exchanged a few unpleasantries and she stormed off. I said something about going away and never coming back."

"I see." Peregrin thought for a moment. "You did not seem worried that night at _The Quarry_, when we were all discussing fair ladies."

"I had been drinking that night," Merry replied. "And Fatty said that he was sure to forgive me. He was also sure that we'd come back, and he was right about that."

"Fatty's right about a lot of things, except the Old Forest, of course, but he can't help what he's heard." Pippin placed a hand on Merry's shoulder. "I am sure, too, that Estella will be thrilled to see you again." They smoked in silence again, but it was impossible for Pippin to remain quiet. "I can't believe you told her that we were leaving the Shire!"

Merry looked at his cousin accusingly. "Are you saying that you did not tell anyone?"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Peregrin…"

"Oh, fine. I told Pervinca, but that's all. I had to tell her. She and Everard are engaged now, and I didn't want to miss the wedding. She begged to come along with us, you know."

"I guessed she would have." Merry grinned. "I wonder what would have happened if she _had_ come with us."

"Elrond would have refused to let her join the Fellowship and she would have stayed in Rivendell keeping Bilbo company," Pippin stated.

"Well, yes, but what about before Rivendell. Do you suppose something may have sparked between her and Sam? Near death situations can be very romantic."

Pippin snorted but said no more. Merry, though confused by Pippin's reaction to his comments about Pervinca and Sam, was certainly less nervous about seeing Estella again.

* * * * * *

A/N: Just to clear things up, there are several references to some of my other stories in Merry and Pippin's conversation. Pippin saying he was going to steal Estella away comes from _"What's in a Name?"_, the conversation about fair ladies comes from _"To the Bottle I Go"_, and Pippin telling his sister that they were leaving the Shire will feature in _"Life is What Happens"_ (which is also the source of the Pervinca and Sam relationship).


	12. The Most Wonderful Reunion

Just to be With You

12: The Most Wonderful Reunion

During their time in the Lockholes, Estella and Diamond became fast friends. Estella discovered that there was more to Diamond than she first realised. Though most of the time she was bold and outspoken, like any Took, occasionally she seemed delicate, and Estella felt it her duty to protect her. Whenever Diamond started weeping because she missed her family, Estella would be there to comfort her. Fredegar also helped out when he could, though he was becoming weaker with every day. He still ate little of his food, leaving most of it for Estella and Diamond.

After a month or so sharing the cell, Estella and Diamond knew almost everything about each other. Diamond had said that she thought Merry sounded like a lovely hobbit, and hoped to meet both he and Pippin one day. Estella wanted to meet Diamond's four brothers.

It was also not uncommon for Estella to wake and find that Diamond had migrated from her mattress onto Estella's. Estella did not mind, in fact, she liked the responsibility of caring for Diamond. She reminded Estella of Pippin sometimes, so Estella assumed that this was how Merry felt about his young cousin. Though Estella and Diamond were not at all closely related, Estella almost felt that Diamond was her own little sister.

The nights in the Lockholes started to become colder, and Estella guessed that Autumn was upon them. Fredegar informed her that it was about halfway through (he spent much of his time working out how much time had passed in the outside world). Very little had changed, save perhaps, they seemed to receive less food. Diamond also stopped receiving letters from Lotho. At least once a week previously, he had sent a message asking her whether she had changed her mind. Around September (as Fredegar rightly guessed it to be), these messages stopped completely. Diamond assumed that he had finally given up.

A week after the messages stopped, something very interesting happened. Around midday, Estella, Diamond and Fredegar heard a great deal of noise coming from outside their prison tunnel. The new prisoner was not brought into their tunnel, but they heard enough to make a fair guess of who it was.

"I'd know that voice anywhere," Diamond gasped. "Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!"

"But why would Lotho lock up his own mother?" asked Estella. "Surely he is not that horrid."

"Perhaps Lotho is not in charge anymore," Fredegar suggested.

In the following weeks, they noticed that the food rations had indeed been reduced. They only received one meal a day (if it could even be called a meal), and Estella finally noticed her brother's diminishing health.

"You must eat more!" she ordered.

"No, Stella. You and Diamond eat it. I'll be fine." There were many arguments of this sort, and Estella was usually forced to give in. Fredegar would not eat more, and if she and Diamond did not east it, the food would be wasted.

The day they had dreaded finally came. It was late October or early November, by Fredegar's reckoning. No food was delivered. Estella tried to console Diamond, assuring her that they were merely late in delivery, but when the chill of night set in, there was no doubting what had happened.

"They had left us to starve to death!" Diamond cried. She started sobbing. Estella sat next to her and stroked her hair.

"There, now. I'm sure it is just a mistake. They simply forgot about us today. They will remember tomorrow." She looked at Fredegar hopefully for support, but he was so weak that he could only manage a small smile.

The following day came and went with no sign of food. Estella could no longer avoid the truth. They _had_ been left to starve. But still, she tried to remain hopeful; she knew someone had to. So on the following day, she humoured Diamond by discussing ways that they could make the cell appear more homely. Her efforts were rewarded by a small smile from the younger lass.

Midway through this discussion, they heard the sound of a door being opened, and a loud voice cry, "There's more down here!"

Estella gasped. She knew that voice, but surely it could not be! She forgot her doubt when the owner of the voice arrived outside their cell. He was taller and his clothes were outlandish, but he was still Peregrin Took. There was another hobbit with him, who Estella remembered as being Frodo Baggins' gardener, Sam Gamgee. He held a large set of keys in his hands. The door to their cell was soon wide open, but Estella could not move. If Pippin and Sam were back…

Peregrin looked and her and smiled slightly, but other than this gesture, he paid her no heed. He bowed to Diamond and asked her if she needed any assistance. Diamond shook her head and slipped from the room, joining a group of other prisoners that Sam had freed from cells further along the tunnel. Estella saw many of the former rebels among them.

Sam returned and both he and Pippin focussed their attention on Fredegar. They held him on either side, seeing that he would too weak to move himself. It would be a long time before anyone could call him by his nickname.

Pippin gave a little laugh, but concern was evident in his voice. "You would have done better to come with us after all, poor old Fredegar!"*

Estella only just heard Fredegar's whispered reply. "Who's this young giant with the loud voice? Not little Pippin! What's your size in hats now?"*

Pippin winked at Estella to let her know that she had not been forgotten. She heard his voice again, a moment later. "Oi, Merry! There's another prisoner still down there. Can you help them?"

Estella's heart skipped a beat. Another incredibly tall and strangely dressed hobbit arrived at her cell.

"Hullo?" he called, not seeing her in the relative darkness.

"Merry!" Estella managed to gasp.

Merry's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He had imagined countless versions of his reunion with Estella, but this had not been one of them. She looked thin, though not as painfully thin as Fredegar had been, carried into the sunlight by Pippin and Sam. Her face was filthy and her curls unkempt, but to Merry, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Stella!"

Estella was broken from he trance as he called her name. She ran into his open arms and sobbed into his chest. She could hear him crying as well, whispering over and over, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Merry. I've missed you so much," Estella sniffled, pulling away and smiling up at him. How had he gotten so tall?

"I thought you said you never wanted to see me again," Merry laughed.

"Well, I lied."

"Come on. Let's get you back into the sunlight." 

Hand in hand, they walked out of the Lockholes. Estella had to shield her eyes from the Sun. When they adjusted to the bright, she was able to marvel at the view before her. Many reunions seemed to be taking place. Pimpernel Took was sobbing, wrapped in Berilac's arms. 

"Good day, Miss Estella," Pippin greeted with a bow. Estella just laughed and hugged him. "I'll have you know that Great Lords of the West have toasted you, and that Merry here is a Knight of the Mark."

"Pip!" Merry protested. "I was going to surprise her. Well, Pippin's a Knight too."

Estella laughed again. "I think there is a grand tale that needs to be told. But others things need to be seen to first. For instance, I believe I am dire need of a bath."

* * * * * *

The reunion between Meriadoc and Estella was a short-lived one, since they both had a great many things to see to. Merry was deeply involved in cleaning up the mess Lotho, "Sharkey" and the ruffians had caused and Estella had to care for Fredegar.

A healer had seen to him as soon as he had been brought out from the Lockholes. The healer told Estella that Fredegar was suffering from severe malnutrition and that it was very lucky that he had been found when he had. Any longer and they probably would have lost him. Fredegar should have also thanked his size before his capture. A hobbit of smaller stature and girth would have not made it through the time they spent locked up.

Fredegar would need a lot of looking after and, as she felt partly responsible, Estella volunteered to be his carer. Melilot Brandybuck also came from Brandy Hall when Rosa and Odo came home, and Diamond was often visiting Budgeford.

It was a good month before they were able to spend any time together. Merry and Pippin came to the Bolgers' home as Yule was approaching, and first told their tale to Fredegar, Estella and Diamond. All three hobbits were shocked at what had gone on outside their tiny little Shire.

"To be honest, we hardly expected to find it had come all the way home with us," sighed Pippin, then he smiled. "But I suppose it all worked out in the end. And now, I want to hear Fredegar's story! I've heard small snippets of the great rebels of Scary, so let us hear it in full."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Estella," Merry stammered. He offered his hand and helped her to her feet. They escaped into the garden, but not before Pippin and Diamond made some very immature calls.

Estella softly laughed. "It's incredible how alike those two are. Diamond really became my Pippin while we were locked up. I think I understand your friendship with your cousin."

"We're even closer now, after everything we've been through." Merry seemed to shudder.

"You didn't tell us the whole story, did you?"

"Some things are best left unsaid. Perhaps I will share them with you one day, but not now. They are still too near… But now, to happier things. I believe we were having a rather important discussion before I just upped and left the Shire."

Estella took a sharp breath. She had been expecting this talk, but it still shocked her. "Please, Merry, before you go on, let me say something."

"Of course."

"I've had a lot of time to think about what you said in that discussion, about waiting. I think you're right, especially with all that's happening now." She gestured towards the house. "It's going to be a long time before Freddie is well again. He barely ate at all while we were locked up. Even though I have Mel and Di to help me, I could never leave him while he still needs me."

Merry smiled broadly, and he kissed her on the top of her forehead. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I do want to marry you so much, but I just can't at the moment. We haven't managed to rid the Shire of ruffians completely, and Frodo will need help to move back into Bag-End – that place was certainly a mess! Not to mention the fact that I don't think Pippin's ready to be left alone just yet."

"Oh, you silly ass! Even if we did get married, it wouldn't mean that Pippin would be left alone," Estella laughed. "In fact, I insist that he lives with us when we marry, at least until he marries."

Merry joined her in laughing. "Well, Frodo has told Pippin and I that we can live in Crickhollow together. I'd say there'd be more than enough room for you there, and for whatever lass Pippin chooses to wed."

"He seems to have been reacquainting himself with Celandine of late."

"My mother has always told me that a marriage between those two would never last, and I believe her. Pippin is going to have to marry another Took."

"Diamond's a Took," Estella stated, with a smirk. She had noticed, on more than one occasion, Pippin regarding her young friend.

"Oh, really? And she's nice and tall too."

"Are you calling me short, Master Meriadoc?"

"Not at all, Mistress Estella." They laughed together, and Merry kissed his sweetheart. It felt perfect to have her in his arms again. He never wanted to let her go.

* * * * * * 

* Quotes directly from _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, "They Grey Havens"_

A/N: I'm just going to take a moment here to congratulate all involved with _The Return of the King_ movie for their Oscar sweep. All eleven nominations! That's incredible. I've been a bit of an awards ceremony freak for a while now, and I can't seem to remember any movie getting every Oscar they were nominated for. I still think it's a pity, though, that none of the cast was nominated. I mean, if Johnny Depp can get a nomination for _Pirates of the Caribbean_, then I certainly think Elijah Wood, at least, deserves one too! Well, that's all. I'll get down from my soapbox now. __


	13. The Great Year of Plenty

Just to be With You

13: The Great Year of Plenty

S.R. 1420 

Pippin groaned loudly. His head was throbbing, and it felt as though something had died a rather torturous death in his mouth. "I'll never drink ale again!"

It took him a moment to realise where he was and how he had come to be there. Pippin was resting, quite uncomfortably, on one of the lounges in Crickhollow's sitting room. One head was rested on his thigh, and another on his shoulder. From the red curls, he guessed that the head on his lap was Celandine's, but he could not see who had fallen to sleep on his shoulder. 

This was a common way for Pippin to wake up after one of the infamous parties that he and Merry held at Crickhollow. The night before had probably been the biggest yet. It had been to celebrate the recent marriage of Samwise Gamgee and Rose Cotton. The fact that neither Sam, nor Rosie (nor Frodo, for that matter) had been able to attend, hardly mattered to the cousins. Most of the young adult and tween hobbits in Buckland had been invited, along with half of Tookland and a large portion of the West Farthing. Pervinca Took and Everard Took would also be marrying soon, and the party was just as much for them as it was for the absent Sam and Rose.

Pippin gently pushed Celandine and the, as yet, unrecognised lass from their resting places, so he could stand. As he did, he saw that the other was Diamond, Estella's closest friend. He should have guessed that. Diamond was the only lass tall enough to rest her head on Pippin's shoulder. 

He made his way to the kitchen. He was in dire need of coffee and some form of greasy breakfast food. Bacon and eggs sounded especially appealing.

"Could you make enough for two?" Diamond's voice asked. Pippin looked up to see her standing in the kitchen doorway, rubbing her eyes and looking as awful as he felt.

"Of course, and good morning." He grinned. "I certainly hope I did not wake you from your beauty sleep."

She scowled at him, but a smile played on her lips as she did. "Actually, yes you did. But it could hardly have been avoided. I should learn not to fall asleep on lad's shoulders!"

"Most lads would be able to rest on your shoulder, wouldn't they?"

Diamond frowned. She hated it when Peregrin did that. He knew that she was highly self-conscious about her "abnormal" height. He was really the only one who teased her about it, and it was not as if he could talk. Pippin was a good head taller than her. He seemed to realise his mistake, and muttered an apology.

"I certainly hope Estella did not sleep in Merry's room," Pippin mused.

"It's possible she did," said Diamond. "I did not see her in the sitting room."

"Perhaps she slept in my room. I _know_ I did not use it."

"No, I am quite certain that's where your sister and Master Everard stayed."

Pippin frowned. Pervinca and Everard would not be married for another two weeks. They should not have been sleeping in the same room!

Diamond was openly amused at Pippin's reaction. "Peregrin, correct me if I am wrong, but are you not Pervinca's _younger_ brother? Besides, I had heard the tales of Peregrin Took and his 'conquests'. I do not think you can say too much against Pervinca and Everard."

As much as Pippin hated to admit it, Diamond had made a very good point. He huffed: "Well, they didn't get up to anything that should wait until their wedding night. I may have fooled around, but I was never caught with a lass in my room." He smirked. "I always made sure she left before anyone noticed."

Diamond laughed. "I have heard, too, that you were nearly caught out in the library of Brandy Hall with that a certain lass."

Pippin blushed furiously. "Who told you _that_?"

"Stella, of course. She and Merry almost walked in on you and Celandine."

Pippin quickly turned his attention back to the breakfast he was cooking. It was soon ready, and he and Diamond gratefully gorged themselves.

"Oh, this is exactly what I needed," Diamond moaned, taking a second helping of bacon.

"The prefect cure for ale poisoning," laughed Pippin, forgetting his embarrassment at her earlier comments.

The breakfast was very quickly devoured by the two of them. Sipping on her forth very strong coffee, Diamond asked: "So, when do you suppose Stella and Merry will wed?"

Peregrin shrugged. "Fatty's still recovering, and Estella's still looking after him. And if I were one to gamble, I'd bet on Fredegar and Mel being the next married couple."

Diamond nodded. "Seems to me that all I do now is go to weddings. After Pervinca and Everard, the youngest of my elder brothers is having his." She sighed. "Think you'll want to settle down soon?"

Pippin snorted. "I haven't even come of age yet!"

"I suppose it would be a good idea to do that first," Diamond giggled. 

"But my mother seems to want me to marry sooner."

"Really?"

"Yes." Pippin nodded toward the sitting room. "My whole family is sure that I'll marry Celandine someday. If she were to marry me, it would make up for all those Took lasses marrying Brandybucks."

"Do you think that you will? Marry Celandine, I mean. You seem very close."

"Let us just say that I have a love-hate relationship with her. Certainly not a good basis for marriage." Pippin screwed up his nose. "All this talk of marriage is making me feel closed in."

"I agree completely, Master Took. No need to think about one's own wedding until the time has come."

A groan from the doorway indicated that Merry was awake. He stumbled into the kitchen. "Pip, do me a favour and kill me."

"After all the trouble Strider went to in order to bring you back? He'd have my head!" Pippin laughed. "Not feeling too well, my dear cousin?"

Merry scowled. "No, I'm not. And it's making me feel worse seeing you so cheerful. You should be feeling worse!"

"Must be my Took tolerance."

"Or that delightful breakfast we just ate," Diamond dobbed him in. "Where's Stella?"

"Still asleep." Merry saw the amused look from Diamond and the stern glare from Pippin, and quickly added. "I let her sleep in my bed, and I slept in the chair!"

Pippin looked at him sceptically. "That had better be true, Meriadoc."

"Oh, you're one to talk, Master Peregrin!"

"I already brought that point up, Merry," laughed Diamond, stepping in before the argument became serious. "Pippin, let us hope that Pervinca and Everard adopted the same sleeping arrangement." 

Merry rested his head on the kitchen table. "Pippin, you know that you are my favourite cousin, and…"

"No, Merry," Pippin interrupted. "Make your own breakfast. And don't try to use my methods of persuasion against me. I'll have you know, I invented the blatant flattery method."

"I'll make it," a tired voice offered. Estella entered the kitchen somewhat more gracefully than the three before her. She kissed Merry lightly on the forehead.

"Don't trouble yourself, Stella," he said.

"It's no trouble, Merry. After all, one day I may be running this house." She winked at Diamond. "So there had better no complaints."

* * * * * *

Pervinca and Everard's wedding was held at the Great Smials a fortnight later. Though Hobbiton had become a very popular venue for weddings (due to the beautiful _mallorn_ tree), it was generally agreed that a marriage between two Tooks was best held at the ancient dwelling of the family.

Pippin snorted at that. "It doesn't matter who I marry, _I'm_ holding _my_ wedding in the Party Field. And if anyone complains, I'll get married in Gondor instead!"

Frodo, Sam and Rosie came for the wedding. Rose and Pervinca had been close friends for many years, and she would not have missed the wedding for anything. Frodo and Sam wore ordinary fine clothes, though it pleased Merry to see that Sam's waistcoat had brass buttons, and there was a silk handkerchief in his breast pocket. Merry and Pippin wore the livery of Rohan and Minas Tirith, respectively, as they usually did at special occasions. This occasion was particularly special for Peregrin, as he was to stand witness for Pervinca. Everard had chosen his sister, Yolanda, as his witness, and the two of them made an amusing pair when the time came for them to dance. Yolanda had always been on the shorter side, and she barely made it up to Pippin's waist. 

Estella watched the wedding with tears in her eyes. She did not remember being so emotional at Sam and Rose's wedding, but then she realised that Pervinca had helped her to express her feelings about Merry. Seeing Pervinca marry Everard was almost like watching herself and Merry.

_Almost, but not quite_. She glanced at Merry, and saw him smiling proudly. She wondered how he was feeling, and whether he would be ready for their own wedding. But then she looked over to where Fredegar was sitting with Melilot. To Estella, he still seemed painfully thin. _No, I can't marry Merry just yet_.

It seemed that Pippin had been quite right in his guess at Crickhollow. When Pervinca threw her posy (it was made up of pervincas, eglantines, pimpernels, roses and a blossom from the _mallorn_), as was tradition at hobbit weddings, Melilot Brandybuck caught it. She smiled warmly at Fredegar, and he grinned back.

Estella smiled to herself, and wondered if Fredegar didn't really need her after all.

* * * * * *

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to Pippinfan. Without her story, "The Bright Side of Things", I would have completely forgotten about the parties Merry and Pippin's "wonderful parties" at Crickhollow. Oh, and I used the word 'posy' instead of 'bouquet', because bouquet is a French word, and to be honest, I can't imagine the hobbits speaking French!


	14. No More Waiting

Just to be With You

14: No More Waiting

Merry forced a smile as Pippin started on another happy tune. He played along with his young cousin, because he knew it was Pippin's way of coping. Just over one week ago, they had said farewell to Frodo Baggins for the last time, and along with him, Gandalf, Bilbo, Galadriel, Elrond, and a host of elves. They had all passed over the sea from the Grey Havens. Merry knew that Frodo had gone to a better place, but it did not ease his sadness.

They had been riding from the Grey Havens for several days now. Sam had left them as they passed Hobbiton and Bywater, the previous evening. Night had once more set in, as the cousins entered the East Farthing. Neither Pippin nor Merry minded. They found travelling at night pleasant.

Pippin was riding a little ahead of him, and as he stared at the back of the Took's head, a frightening thought came to Merry's mind. Frodo had left – what if Pippin did too? Once or twice he had heard Pippin mention returning to Gondor, especially when one of his sisters annoyed him, or his mother pestered him about getting married. And what about Sam? Merry wasn't certain, but he thought that perhaps Sam would be given the same honour as Frodo and Bilbo.

"I've left it too late," he muttered.

"What?" asked Pippin, turning back to face his cousin. He was slightly irritated that he had been interrupted in the middle of his song.

Shaken from his thoughts, Merry looked up and met Pippin's eyes. Ahead of them, a side road came off to the left, leading to Budgeford. "Pippin, I have something I need to do. I'll meet you back at Crickhollow."

"Merry? What?" cried Pippin. "Where are you going?"

"No time to explain. I shan't be long." Merry rode past Pippin and took the left side road, leaving the young Took staring in utter confusion.

* * * * * *

Estella was woken by what sounded like a tapping sound. She groaned, and pulled the covers over her head, hoping to drown out the sound. It was probably just Melilot asking were something was kept. Fredegar and Melilot had married several months earlier, and even though she had been living with the Bolgers since then (and had often visited their home in previous years), Melilot still had trouble finding her way around.

The noise was repeated, and with an exasperated sigh, Estella climbed out of bed. However, when she did, she realised that the tapping was not coming from the door, but from the window.

"Perhaps it's just a branch," she told herself, but went to check anyway. With winter fast approaching, she kept her window shut tight, and it took her a few moments to get it open.

What she saw outside was certainly not what she expected to see. Merry was looking up at her with an urgent and pleading expression on his face.

"Merry!" she cried, uncomfortably aware of how sheer her nightshirt was. "What are you doing here?"

"Stella, we have to get married!" he replied.

Still not fully recovered from the shock of finding him outside her window in the late hours of the night, Estella had to laugh. "What? Right now?"

"Yes!"

"Merry, it's October – I told you I always wanted a springtime wedding. It's in the middle of the night. And you're standing outside my window freezing, while I stand here in my almost see-through nightshirt!"

The mention of her nightshirt seemed to pull Merry out of his hysteria. He regarded her for a moment. "So it is…"

"Merry!" Estella wrapped her arms around her chest. He blushed and looked down. Estella simply shook her head. "Merry, go around to the front door and I'll let you inside. It's freezing out there."

"But…"

"Just go." Estella closed the window. Before making her way to the door, she wrapped a gown around her body. Merry was waiting for her at outside the door. "Keep quiet. Mel and Freddie are sleeping, and so are my parents."

Merry nodded, and followed her to the kitchen. "Could I have some tea?"

"Of course." Estella quickly prepared two cups of tea. 

They sipped their tea in silence for a few moments, before Merry finally spoke up. "I meant what I said, Stella. I want to get married."

"Please don't think that I'm not happy to hear you say that," Estella said, slowly, "because I am, but what has made you so quickly come to this decision."

"All the reasons for us waiting have disappeared. There are no ruffians left in the Shire. Fredegar is Fatty again, and he has Mel to look after him now."

"Well, yes, but…" Estella looked at his face. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Merry burst into tears. Estella wrapped her arms around him and he sobbed onto her shoulder. They remained like that for some time, until Merry found his voice again. "Frodo's gone. He left the Shire…not just the Shire, he left Middle-Earth completely."

Estella gasped. "Gone? How?"

"The elves allowed him a place on one of their ships," Merry sniffled. "He's gone Stella. I wanted him to be at our wedding, and now he won't be."

"Oh, Merry." Estella knew how much Frodo meant to Merry. She rubbed his back.

"And now, I started to worry…what if Sam or Pippin leave too? Pippin, he's practically a prince in Gondor. The Prince of the Halflings, they call him. And Sam, he might leave with the elves too. Stella, we have to get married before it's too late again!"

Estella kissed Merry's forehead. She now understood why he was so anxious. She had to let him know that there was no need. "Meriadoc, Pippin is practically a prince here, too. He'll be the Thain of the Shire one day. Besides, I don't think that he would leave you for anything. And Sam won't be going anywhere, so long as he has Rosie and little Elanor."

"I never thought of that," he admitted. He smiled sheepishly at her. "I suppose you think I'm very silly."

"Not at all, and you won't get out of your proposal so easily." She smiled right back at him. "How does March sound?"

* * * * * * 

Pippin had waited up for Merry to come home, but had fallen asleep on the kitchen table. He woke upon hearing the front door open.

"Pippin! Pippin, where are you?" Merry cried.

"In the kitchen!" Pippin called back. 

Merry raced into the kitchen, nearly falling onto his behind as he skidded around the corner. "Pippin, I have the most wonderful news."

Pippin yawned. "You're going to give me back the several hours that I wasted waiting up for you?"

"No, no, much better than that! I'm getting married!"

"What? Now?"

Merry sighed. "Not _right_ now. Stella wants to have the wedding in March. After your birthday, of course."

"Your could get married on my birthday, then maybe you wouldn't forget it."

"Pippin! I want you to be happy for me. I'm going to marry the lass that I love."

"Oh, I _am_ happy, Merry! But I'm also very tired, and at the moment, that is taking priority." He managed a smile. "You're both very lucky."

Merry laughed and hugged his cousin. "Now that's what I want to hear! You know that I want you to stand witness for me."

"I was expecting to. In fact, I would have been mad at you if you hadn't asked." Pippin's smile faded. "Frodo would have loved to have been here for this."

"Somehow, I think he probably knew." Merry ruffled his cousin's hair. "I should have asked him to give me some clue of who you'll marry. You know, Stella's having Diamond stand witness for her."

"Oh, really, and just what makes you think that I would care about that?"

Merry smirked. It had not escaped his notice that Pippin had blushed slightly at the mention of Diamond's name. "No reason, cousin."

* * * * * *

"I'd like to raise a toast to my son, Meriadoc, and Miss Estella Bolger, for their recent engagement," Saradoc said, proudly. He raised his glass. "To Merry and Stella."

"To Merry and Stella," the host repeated. A party celebrating the engagement of Merry and Estella was being held in the ballroom of Brandy Hall just after Yule. Estella had been staring wide-eyed at the room since she arrived, remembering the last time she had been there. It was almost unbelievable to be there again, and this time to be celebrating her upcoming marriage to Master Meriadoc Brandybuck! Merry smiled at her and squeezed her hand beneath the table. He knew what she was thinking.

All of his fears had disappeared. At Estella's suggestion, he had voiced his worries to Sam and Pippin. They had both admitted that they had feared the same thing. Together, the three of them made a promise to stay together for a good many years yet.

Merry was spared the embarrassment of making a speech at this party. After the toast had been made, the guests dispersed and mingled. Merry and Estella wandered through thanking the guests in turn, just as they had at Merry's thirty-third birthday. This activity soon became tedious and boring, and the pair retired to a table with their closest friends. Sam and Rosie, with baby Elanor, Pippin, Diamond, Pervinca and Everard, Pearl and Orlando, with young Peregrin Burrows, Pimpernel and Berry, with baby Garnet, Fredegar and Melilot, along with Celandine and her brothers, and Ferdibrand.

"Have you had your dress started on yet?" Pimpernel immediately asked. Pearl eagerly nodded, no less excited despite having recently celebrated her eleventh anniversary with Orlando.

"Not yet," Estella admitted. "But the tailors are coming next week."

Rosie squealed. "Oh, Merry, Estella, I'm so happy for you both." She put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "I know you will be as happy as me and my Sam."

"They will be," stated Pippin. "And I'll have someone to look after me, without having to get married at all!"

Celandine playfully slapped Pippin's arm. Estella noticed the almost hopeful look on the younger lass' face. She hoped that Celandine would not be too upset if Pippin did not choose to marry her.

"Come on, Ev!" cried Pervinca. "I want to dance."

"Yes, dearest," Everard sighed, as he was pulled onto the dance floor. Diamond offered to hold Garnet so that Pimpernel and Berilac could join them. Ferdibrand took Peregrin from Pearl's arms, and Doderic Brandybuck offered to hold Elanor. Rose declined, stating that she did not wish to dance, but the others complied. Celandine grabbed Pippin's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Only Diamond noticed his desperate look.

Merry and Estella danced close to each other, with her head rested on his chest. Merry breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. "I love you so much."

"I know."

He smiled down at her. "I don't want to wait until March anymore. Can we get married now?"

"I think our families would disown us if we did." She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly. "Just remember that good things come to those who wait."

"I've been waiting for a bloody long time, so it had _better_ be good." He grinned, and accepted her slap to his arm. He really deserved that.


	15. Wedding Day Jitters

Just to be With You

15: Wedding Day Jitters

S.R. 1422 

"You look awful," Pippin stated, as he entered Merry's room.

"Thank you, Pippin," Merry angrily replied. "As always, I am indebted to your encouragement." As cranky as he was, Merry knew that his cousin was right. He was a mess. He had the shakes, and his brow was beaded with sweat.

Pippin sat on the bed. "Cheer up, Meriadoc. This is your wedding day! You're supposed to be happy!"

"I _am_ happy. I'm just terribly nervous at the same time."

"No shame in that, Mister Merry," said Sam, also entering the room. "I don't know how I managed to say my vows at my wedding."

Merry groaned. "You're making it worse! Why did I agree to have such a large ceremony? We should have just had it here at Crickhollow, or at Bag-End, with just a few close friends."

"We don't have 'just a few close friends'," Pippin pointed out. "Besides, you're the future Master of Buckland. It would be an outrage for you not to have a huge wedding at Brandy Hall."

"I should have taken your approach, Pip, and threatened to hold the wedding in Rohan if I couldn't have it my way."

"Then you would have been stealing my idea. You know I don't stand for that sort of thing."

Merry sat next to Pippin on the bed, and put his head in his hands. Sam sat on his other side, and patted his back.

"There now, Mister Merry," said Sam. "It isn't all that bad."

"Would you stop calling me that, Sam?" Merry grumbled. "We've been friends for long enough for you to drop the 'Mister'."

With a degree of discomfort, Sam replied: "Sorry, Merry. But I meant what I said. You'll get through this just fine."

"Of course he will!" Pippin cried. "Merry, you took on the Witch-King! You lead us through the Old Forest and Fangorn. You were head of our conspiracy. You've made it through many a thing worse than marriage."

Merry noticeably brightened. "You two are right! I'm a knight of the Mark, an esquire to the King of Rohan. I think I can handle getting married!" He grinned at them. "Thank you."

"Anytime, cousin. Now up you get. We have a wedding to get to."

* * * * * *

Estella had opted to prepare at Brandy Hall itself, or perhaps more correctly, she had been bullied into doing so. Esmeralda wanted to help with the preparations, and so did Pimpernel, Pervinca and Diamond. Estella had corset strings pulled, hair twisted and flowers pinned everywhere.

"I never realised getting married was such a hassle," she muttered.

"You have no idea," laughed Pervinca, the most recently married of the ladies present. "Diamond, take some advice, and don't ever get married."

"Oh, my baby Stella, you look so beautiful," Rosamunda cried. Though present in the room, she had done very little in the way of preparing her daughter. The other hobbitesses had not allowed her to. Rosa wiped a tear away. "I am so proud of you."

"Do stop crying, Mother," Estella joked. "I'm sure you will be doing enough of that at the ceremony itself!"

"We _all_ will," said Esmeralda. "It will be such an honour to have you as a part of the family, Estella – officially, anyway, since I suppose you always have been a part of the family."

"Where are Pearl and Rosie?" Diamond asked.

"Rosie was setting Ellie down for a nap before the ceremony, and Pearl is dressing Peridot and Petunia," Pimpernel replied. "Last I saw, they looked so adorable in their little dresses."

As a result of much begging and pleading, Pearl's two daughters had been allowed to be flower-girls at the wedding. At nine and six, there was nothing more exciting to them than being to play what their uncle assured them was the most important role in the ceremony.

"There, finished," Pervinca declared. She stepped back to admire their handiwork. "Well, Stella, you don't look too bad, but you'll do to marry Meriadoc."

Esmeralda laughed, and playfully slapped her niece's arm. "This is no time for jokes, Pervinca. She looks like a princess, and more than worthy of marrying Meriadoc."

"May I see for myself?" Estella asked.

Pimpernel led her to a looking-glass. Estella gasped when she saw her reflection. She hardly recognised herself. The Took sisters had given her the dress as a wedding present, a pale green gown, with images of their name-sake flowers and gems embroidered into the hems. Her red-brown curls were piled onto her head and dotted with more flowers. Around her neck she wore the necklace that Merry had given her almost seven years earlier.

Seeing herself in the mirror made Estella realise that she really was getting married. It had been like a dream before, and she had almost convinced herself that was the case, but now she had to accept that it really was her wedding day. And it terrified her.

She gripped Pimpernel's arm. "Pim, what if something goes wrong?"

"Relax, Stella, everything is under control," Pimpernel soothed. "Father, Berry and Uncle Sarry are at the ballroom right now making sure ever is perfect."

"Well, what if Merry changes his mind?"

Diamond regarded her friend in concern. She pulled Pervinca aside, and hissed, "What's wrong with her? She was so happy only moments ago, and now she's almost expecting the sky to fall."

Pervinca smiled knowingly. "It's perfectly normal. A bit of pre-wedding nerves – happens to everyone. No one seems to be able to accept that sometimes things really can be perfect."

Diamond screwed up her nose, still to young to be considering marriage seriously. "Sounds silly to me. Stella, stop complaining! Everything will be fine."

Pervinca, Esmeralda and Pimpernel had to laugh. Diamond had sounded so much like Peregrin when she had said that. But it had an effect on Estella, and she calmed down a lot. 

There was a knock on the door, and Pippin called through, "Are you decent? Can we come in?"

Diamond, who was closest to the door, opened it and allowed Pippin, Merry and Sam inside. Their mouths fell open when they saw the appearance of Merry's bride.

"Stella, you look absolutely beautiful!" Pippin cried. Merry was too dumb-struck to speak. With a grin, Pippin lifted Estella's hand and kissed it. "Are you sure you don't wish to change your mind and marry Merry's far more attractive cousin?"

That was enough to break Merry from his trance. "Oh, no you don't Peregrin! She's mine, so keep your grubby hands away."

Pippin's grin widened. "Well, you can't blame me for trying."

"Peregrin!" Esmeralda scolded, laughing. "You lads look wonderful as well." She placed her hand on Merry's cheek and her eyes started to tear up. "My baby boy is all grown up now."

"Honestly, Mum," Merry laughed, "I hope you won't be this bad during the ceremony. You have to give me away, and I don't want you blubbering while you do it."

"Meriadoc, is that anyway to speak to your dear mother?" She smiled at him, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I shall try my best, but I can make no promises. I think you should also worry about your Uncle Paladin. He's supposed to be conducting the whole event, and he loves you like a son. Don't be surprised if he has trouble."

"Uncle Pippin!" a small voice cried. 

Peregrin was nearly knocked backwards as young Petunia Burrows projected herself into his arms. Her elder sister followed her into the room more calmly, with her Mother and younger brother close behind.

"The girls wanted to see their 'Auntie Stella'," Pearl explained, with a smile. 

Estella smiled at the young lasses. "Just look at you two! The prettiest lasses in the whole Shire! Your mother had best keep an eye on you at the wedding – there may be some lads there that will try to steal you away."

Peridot screwed up her nose, but Petunia's eyes widened in horror. She clung tightly to Pippin. "Uncle Pippin, you won't let anyone steal me away, will you?"

Pippin kissed the young girl's forehead. "Not for a good many years yet, Pet."

"Would you look at the time!" Sam cried. "I'd best be getting Rosie. I shall see you all at the ceremony." He left the room to find his wife and daughter."

"We should all be getting to the ceremony," stated Pimpernel. 

She went to the cradle in the corner of the room and picked up her own daughter, Garnet. Pervinca took Petunia from Peregrin's arms. As appointed witness, it was his duty to escort the marrying couple to the ceremony. 

He held out his arm to Estella. "Shall we, Mistress Bolger?"

She giggled, but winked at Merry. "Thank you, Master Took."

Diamond shook her head and made her way to Merry's side. "Well, come on then, Master Brandybuck. Let's get you married."

* * * * * * 

A/N: Sorry this chapter was rather short, but I had to keep it separate from the wedding chapter itself, otherwise it would end up far too long!


	16. Brandybuck Weddings

Just to be With You

16: Brandybuck Weddings

The grand ballroom of Brandy Hall was filled to the brims with Brandybucks, Tooks, Bolgers and various other families that were either relatives or close friends of Merry and Estella. At the very front of the room, to the side of the dance floor, there was a raised platform, sided by two large vases overflowing with flowers.

It was to this dais that Thain Paladin Took made his way to. Behind him followed Peridot and Petunia Burrows escorting Odovacar Bolger and Esmeralda Brandybuck. The two young girls beamed with pride, as the entire communion murmured words of adoration for them. But when the last four hobbits entered, a hush went through the room.

Peregrin, dressed in his black and sable livery of the city of Gondor led Estella, in her beautiful green gown. Next to them, Meriadoc was glad in the white and green of the Mark, and Diamond, dressed in a pale blue gown to match Estella's, escorted him. They stopped before Paladin on the dais.

Paladin winked at his nephew, before speaking in a loud voice. "Welcome, dear friends. We come here today to celebrate the union of two families, and the marriage of two hobbits. As Thain of the Shire, it is my hour to do this." He held his hands out, palm up, and smiled at his sister. "Esmeralda Brandybuck, do you give your blessing to your son, Meriadoc, to begin his own life and family, while remembering those who brought him into this life?"

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Esmeralda managed to level her voice. "That I do." She took Merry's right hand and placed it on Paladin's left. "Meriadoc, you are my most precious son, and though it pains me to have to let you go, I can think of none better than she who you have chosen. You have my blessing to begin this new life of your own, with your new wife, and any children you may have."

With a nod from Paladin, Esmeralda stepped down, to be embraced by Saradoc. Paladin turned to Odo. "Odovacar Bolger do you give your blessing to your daughter, Estella, to begin his own life and family, while remembering those who brought him into this life?"

Odo held Estella's left hand and set it upon Paladin's right. "Estella, I have given you my blessings for everything you have done in your life, and nothing has made me more proud than seeing you stand here today, looking so beautiful. Though I would love to have you remain my sweet baby daughter for all time, I know that it cannot be. Instead, I will bless you in your marriage and new life with he who you have chosen." Odo also stepped down to stand with Rosamunda and Fredegar.

"Peregrin Took and Diamond Took," Paladin addressed his son and Estella's witness. "You have been chosen by the betrothed as their closest friends, and appointed as witnesses to their union. Do you promise to stand by and support them in their marriage?"

Together, Peregrin and Diamond nodded. "We do."

Paladin nodded once more, and finally smiled at his nephew and Estella. "And now, Meriadoc and Estella, will you speak your vows?"

The couple turned to face each other. Merry looked deep into Estella's eyes. "Estella Bolger, too long did I wait to ask for your hand in marriage. I have loved you since our first meeting, and yet I delayed in my proposal. For that mistake I have paid dearly. I regret making you wait, but I do not regret my reasons for doing so. It is an honour that I am unworthy of for you to now agree to be my wife, and I promise that I will never make such a mistake again. I will love and stay with you from this day forth. This I swear upon my honour as knight of Rohan, and as future Master of Buckland." He bowed.

Estella was almost speechless. How could her own vows compete with that? Finally, she took a deep breath. "I have no great titles to swear upon, and though you think yourself unworthy, I know that it is I who is undeserving of you. But I have loved you, Meriadoc, since the day I first saw you, and I will love you until I take my final breath."

There was a moment of complete silence, and Estella was amazed to see the Merry's eyes had filled with tears. Had she turned to look at the guests, she would not have seen a single pair of dry eyes in the entire ceremony.

Thain Paladin cleared his throat. "Well, I doubt that anyone could have any objections after that." He paused for a moment just in case, but the ballroom was silent. "In that case, it is my honour to pronounce you husband and wife. You have my blessings as the Thain, and my love as an uncle. Congratulations." He placed their hands together.

Merry needed no more encouragement. He pulled Estella close to him and kissed her more fiercely than he ever had before. Estella melted into his arms, but she was dimly aware of a sound around them. It took her a moment to realise that it was entire communion cheering. As they broke apart, Estella blushed and smiled at the guests.

Paladin held up his hands to silence the ballroom. "And now, to bless the union, the appointed witnesses shall join our new couple in the first dance."

Merry, still holding Estella's hand, led her onto the dance floor. Odo and Esmeralda followed them. Finally, Pippin offered his arm to Diamond and led her out also.

Diamond giggled a little as they danced. When Pippin raised an eyebrow, she explained. "I cannot remember the last time I danced with a lad – other than one of my brothers – and did not have to look down at him!"

Peregrin joined in her laughter. "I must admit, the last lass I danced with probably had to stare at my chest throughout the entire dance."

"Are you saying that would have been a bad experience for her?" Diamond joked.

"Not at all, but I would say that you have a more attractive view." Peregrin managed to withhold from saying, "And so do I."

Merry and Estella were not so suited to each other when it came to height, but neither of them cared. They could still stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Estella Brandybuck," Merry murmured. 

She smiled. "Estella Brandybuck…I like the sound of that."

"Well, you should get used to everyone calling you that." He kissed her again, as the first dance ended.

"Stella!" Pervinca called, as she and Everard stepped onto the dance floor. "Don't forget that you have to throw your posy! We all want to see who the next lucky lass will be!"

Estella had to laugh. All of the unmarried female guests had gathered together, and amongst them Estella could see Diamond, Celandine Brandybuck, Tulip Chubb and Melilot's sister Mentha. She stepped away from Merry and made her way over to them.

"Over here, Stella!" Celandine squealed.

Estella turned her back to them, and tossed the posy over her shoulder. She spun back around to watch the tussle that was going on over it. Diamond was not really making much of an effort, and Estella guessed that one of Pippin's sisters had told her to partake. Finally, the triumphant lass held the posy in the air. It was Celandine.

"Me? Oh, how wonderful!" she cried, holding the posy to her breast. She very obviously smiled at Peregrin, and he blushed a deep shade of crimson.

Estella returned to Merry's side. He grinned. "Did you see the look on Pippin's face when Celandine caught the posy?"

"I did," she replied. "Are you going to change your mind about the two of them marrying?"

"No."

Estella smiled back at him. "Neither am I. I also saw the look on his face when he was dancing with Diamond."

Merry wrapped his arms around her. "So, tell me, what is the first thing you want to do now that you are Mrs. Meriadoc Brandybuck?" When she raised both of her eyebrows at him, he laughed. "Fine, I shall rephrase my question: what is the second thing you want to do now that you are Mrs. Meriadoc Brandybuck?"

Estella thought for a moment. "I want to see the lands you have told me about."

"You what?"

"Rohan, Gondor, all those wonderful places you visited on your journey. And I want to meet the friends that you made."

Merry was shocked by what she had requested, but he was glad to hear it. In his heart, he had hoped she would one day agree to travel with him to Rohan and Ithilien to meet Éomer and Éowyn, to see the wonder that was Minas Tirith. He had never actually believed that she would want to so soon.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea. But I don't know if Pippin would be to pleased about me going to Gondor without him." Merry glanced over to where his cousin was dancing with Celandine, still grasping the posy.

"He can come with us! I always wanted him to." Estella followed his line of sight. "Though it would be interesting to see what would happen if we left him here with Celandine and Diamond."

"Pippin should definitely come with us, then. I don't like the way your twisted mind works sometimes, my sweet."

Estella laid her head on Merry's chest. "When should we tell him?"

"When do you want to leave?"

She laughed. "Well, perhaps not just yet, but within the next month."

"And how long do you wish to be away."

"Well, I don't know." Estella shrugged. "A year? Would that be long enough to see everything?"

Merry kissed her forehead. "A year would be perfect. We could spend some time in Rohan – I wonder if Éomer ended up marrying Lothíriel. And then onto Gondor – just wait until you meet Strider! Finest Man you'll ever meet. And of course, there's Éowyn and Faramir in Ithilien…perhaps a year won't be enough after all."

It took Estella a moment to realise that he was jesting, and she slapped his hand. "A year will have to do, Meriadoc. I would say that would be all our families would be willing to give." She smirked. "And now, Mister Brandybuck, I think there's been enough talk of the _second_ thing I want to do."

"Why, Mrs. Brandybuck, I have no idea what you mean!" He returned the smirk. "Do you suppose anyone will notice if we leave?"

"They didn't when we left your birthday party, not for a good while anyway. And this time, they will be expecting us to leave."

"Hmm, it's a good thing that Pip is staying in my room at Brandy Hall."

Estella laughed, as she dragged him out of the ballroom. It was a decent walk to Crickhollow, and she wanted to start their life as a married couple as soon as she could.

* * * * * *

Around an hour later, Pippin made his way over to where  Pervinca, Everard, Sam and Rosie were sitting. "Have you seen Merry anywhere?"

The four of them exchanged a knowing look, before Pervinca replied, "Pippin, where do you think he may have gone?"

He looked confused for a moment, and then it dawned on him. "Oh." He sat with his sister and her husband. "Perhaps I should get married one day soon."

Everard laughed. "You've not come of age yet, Pippin!"

"Well, I suppose you're right there. And I'll want to go back to Gondor before I have to settle down. Wonder if Merry will want to come too."

"He's just married!" Pervinca cried. "I don't think Stella will _let_ him go away." She squeezed Everard's hand. "I know I wouldn't let Ev go anywhere without me."

"I never said he had to go without her," Pippin argued. "I have no problem with her coming along. In fact, I have no problems with anyone else coming along either." He specifically looked at Sam as he said it.

"I'll keep it in mind Mister Pippin," Sam replied, "but I think that my place is here."

The End 


	17. Author's Notes and Thanks

Just to be With You

Author's Notes:

I'm just going to take a moment here to thank everyone who read this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd also like to let you all know that I do have plans for a sequel, which will include the Peregrin/Diamond romance that I have hinted at (yes, I know I originally claimed that I'd never be able to write one of those, but I've changed my mind). It will be set after our hobbits return from their "honeymoon" and will continue until, at least, Merry becomes the Master, and probably after that too.

I have to personally thank Pearl Took (and her husband!) for allowing me to draw on some of her ideas for hobbit weddings. I would have had no hope with that final chapter otherwise! Thank you so much, big sister! Some of the ideas also came from modern weddings, but the idea of the witnesses sharing the first dance was from my own little mind.

I'm never one to shy away from promoting my other stories, so if you liked this story, I would recommend reading "Life is What Happens". Some of the scenes and ideas from this story overlap with scenes in that one. But, of course, no one is making you do it J.

Once again, thank you to all!

- Pervinca


End file.
